Rio: A New Bond
by fanfic154
Summary: Summary: This short story takes place after the plane incident. Jewel's wing is broken and Blu is unsure if he can stay in Rio and if Jewel even loves him more than just as a friend. Jewel is afraid she'll never fly again and if Blu will go with her back to the jungle if her wing heals. How strong is their love when it comes to these forks in the road?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, I hope you enjoy! Leave comments on what I should do next or what to improve upon. This story stays rated K+, so if you want to have it otherwise, then I'm afraid you're out of luck. Enjoy. :D**

 **Summary: This story takes place after the plane incident. Jewel's wing is broken and Blu is unsure if he can stay in Rio and if Jewel even loves him more than just as a friend. Jewel is afraid she'll never fly again and if Blu will go with her back to the jungle if her wing heals. How strong is their love when it comes to these forks in the road?**

 **Chapter One** : Alone

Jewel just went into the emergency room with Tulio to fix her wing so it can heal correctly. Blu was waiting outside, wandering in his thoughts. _I hope she's okay. What if she'll never fly again? I can't see her suffer that bad. If it does heal, what am I going to do? Linda has to go back to Minnesota, but I love Jewel with all my heart and can't leave her either. Oh why does Disney have to make 'live happily ever after' stories when life isn't like that!? I guess while I wait for Jewel, I can get her some food. Plus, it'll be good practice if I decide to go to the jungle with her._ And with that, he flew out an open window to find some fruit.

Little did Blu know was that the moment he flew out the window, Tulio opened the door with Jewel in his hands. Jewel was happy to be done with the pain of Tulio readjusting her bones back into place and that she'd get to see her hero again. But when Jewel looked around, he wasn't there, waiting for her return. _Maybe he's in the big cage._ She thought.

"Huh? I thought Blu would be here. Maybe he's in the artificial jungle. Jewel, would you like for me to put you in there?" Tulio asked.

Jewel squawked signaling she wanted to. As Tulio opened the hatch into the room, she bolted out of his hand and immediately started looking for Blu. "Blu? Blu!?" she shouted, but no one answered. _Where is he?_ She thought. _I guess I'll get some sleep, I don't think I can really do anything while I wait._ She climbed the pegs on the nearby tree and saw the hollow she slept in before Blu came. It was the perfect size for two macaws, yet only one slept there. Jewel lied down and drifted off to sleep only to be woken up moments later.

Over the intercom, Tulio stated, "Ah, Jewel, remember, no flying. If you try, you may never fly again." Once it ended, Jewel looked to the ground in misery. She was so sad that she couldn't fly, being the free spirited bird she was. _Or used to be._ She thought. _Now I have Blu, although, he isn't here. Gosh, can my luck get any worse?_

"Hey Tulio." Exclaimed Linda as she walked in the room. "Have you seen Blu?"

"No, I thought you might have seen him. Jewel looks very lonely and forgotten." At those words, Linda looked to the screen monitor. Jewel was crying.

 _Poor Jewel. Blu, where are you? You better return quickly or you're going to be severely punished._

Blu on the other hand was getting some mangos from a tree, but they wouldn't cut from a stem. "Ugg! Why, won't, you, CUT!?" Blu screamed in anger. "Come on, Jewel will be starving if I don't get her something to eat after Tulio fixes her wing."

"Hey amigo! It looks like you found the rhythm in your heart. How's flying and where's Jewel?" Rafael exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Rafael, nice to see you again! Flying is one of the best things ever and Jewel is at the aviary." Blu said.

"With humans? All alone?" Rafael was confused. He knew Jewel hated humans by the way she treated Blu in their little disagreement.

"Well, she didn't really have a choice. She broke her wing." Blu said.

"WHAT!? How amigo?" Rafael asked.

"Well, you all left the plane, I was still hesitant on flying, and Nigel was still there."

"Okay, so how did she break her wing?"

"Nigel strangled me and Jewel tried to help, only to be thrown into a wall and had a cage fall on her wing." Blu said.

"Wow! So how are you two still breathing?" Rafael asked.

"She fell out of the plane and I jumped after her. Then we had a moment, then I flew with her to safety. Then Tulio is working on her wing as we speak. Now, could I have some help getting some of these mangoes down?"

"Sure amigo," Rafael said, "for future references, this is how you pull a mango from its vine." Once he plucked the mango, he then handed one to Blu. "Now you try."

Blu plucked his mango with ease. "Well, you'll have to teach me some more tricks sometime Rafael." Blu said, chuckling.

"Anytime, and thanks for the good story. I may use it as a 'fairytale' for my own chicks." Rafael said.

"Oh, of course. Well, bye Rafael, come by the aviary some time and visit."

"Alright amigo!" Rafael exclaimed as Blu flew back to the aviary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** : Kind hearts

About half an hour later, Blu flew into the waiting room with two mangos in his talons only to see the door to the operating room was open. _Hmm. Looks like Jewel finished while I was gone. Maybe she's in the artificial jungle._ At that thought, he took off to the entrance of the artificial jungle. As he arrived, Tulio was walking out.

"Ah, there you are Blu. Oh, so you went to go get food. That's nice, but remember, we have food here." Blu then smacked himself in the beak.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Blu said to himself. _Jewel must think I left. How could I be so stupid!?_

"You want to see Jewel, Blu?" Tulio asked. Blu replied with a quick nod and squawk. "Alright Blu. Come with me. I'm glad you showed up. Jewel was crying herself to sleep about half an hour ago."

Blu felt very guilty. _What have I done?_ As Blu was put into the artificial jungle, he flew to one of the hollows to put the mangos in. But the hollow he went to had Jewel sleeping in it. _She's so beautiful._ He thought. He laid a mango down next to her and yawned. _I could use a little nap too._ He then started to drift off himself. _I guess a little sleep couldn't hurt. Besides, I've been up for a strait 24 hours._ He walked to the entrance of the hollow to find an open one. But to his surprise, there wasn't another one. _Great, share one with an angry Jewel, or sleep on the hard floor._ He flew back up to the only hollow, went to the opposite side of Jewel, shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

Jewel stated to stir. When she opened her eyes, she saw a mango right next to her. _Aww, Blu. You went and got me dinner? How sweet._ She sat up, and ate her delicious mango. _Wait, where is he now?_ She then looked around, and saw Blu asleep, on his back, on the other side of the hollow. _I wish I knew what you were doing, Blu. I was very sad and lonely without you here._ She walked up to him quietly, and laid down on his wing. She laid her head on his chest and got comfy. _Well, I know who my new cuddle buddy is, if he doesn't mind._ She drifted back to sleep.

The following day, Blu started to stir, and opened his eyes and tried to get up, but felt a warm body snuggled up to his; Jewel's. He was startled and a little confused. He remembered the events of the previous day when he fell asleep on the other side of the hollow. _Maybe Jewel does love me after all._ He thought. He wrapped his wings tighter around her and saw her smile. Just as he was wandering into his thoughts again, Jewel started to wake.

She turned to see Blu still there, awake, and his wings wrapped around her. "Morning handsome." she said.

 _Did she just say handsome?_ Blu thought.

"And thanks for the good mango." she said, snuggling her head into his chest.

"You're-You're welcome." Blu said. He felt his heart racing. Was this really happening? Is it just a dream? "Uh, Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"How's your wing?"

"I'm not going to fly for four weeks Blu." she said, remembering what Tulio had told her. "It hasn't even been a day and I feel really sad and depressed. I thought you left to go back to Minnesota with Linda because I didn't see her after I came out."

"Oh," Blu said relieved she'd make a full recovery. "I'm sorry to hear that Jewel. At least it's only going to be four weeks."

"What do you mean? That's a whole month!" she said in an angry manner.

"Yeah, but I'm here."

"I guess, and you're right, I have you."

"Plus a broken bone normally takes four or five months to heal. You're pretty lucky." Jewel gave a fake smile, then she looked back to the ground with sadness.

"Jewel?"

"Yes?"

"What happened last night? I mean, why are we like this?"

"What? You don't like it?" she said, feeling tears coming along.

"No no no, it's just, I didn't think you loved me like how I love you." Blu said. Just as he realized what he said, it was a little too late to take it back.

"You-you love me?" Jewel said, startled. _He loves me!_ She thought.

"Uh… uh…" Blu started to stutter. "I-I love you Jewel, with-with all my heart." Blu said nervously.

Jewel was shocked by this. She didn't think he had it in him. She then thought of a way to tease him."You know what Blu, thanks, but no thanks."

Blu was a little confused and was in minor shock. _Did she just reject me? Wow. I'm a little heartbroken._ "What?"

"You heard me. Thanks but no thanks. I like you just as a friend." she said, barely holding in a laugh.

"W-Well, then why were you cuddling with me?"

"I was cold."

"Oh," Blu said. "Well, before this gets akward, I think I should go." she couldn't hold it anymore. As Blu started to get up, she pulled him back down with her good wing and started laughing.

"What, what's so funny?" Blu asked. He was very confused right now.

"Blu, I was just kidding. I love you too." she said, pulling him into a kiss.

 _What just happened?_ Blu thought. _I confess my love, get my heart stomped on, and then she confesses her love to me and kisses me? WHAT IS GOING ON!?_ "Jewel, do you mind explaining what just happened?" Blu said as they released from their kiss.

Linda was brought from her hotel next door to see Blu, since Tulio said he returned. She looked at the monitor and didn't see any blue figures. "Tulio, I thought you said that they were both right here."

"They are." He said. He then pushed a button that focused mainly on the hollow. Linda looked at the screen once more and saw Blu with Jewel, conversing while they shared the other mango Blu brought back the other day.

"So Blu brought back food for the two of them?" Linda asked.

"Yes, he's really taking responsibility for his mate," Tulio said, "I also reminded him that we have food here in the aviary, so he isn't gone an hour a day in the jungle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three** : Some Convincing Words

Blu came out of the artificial jungle later that day. He grabbed a paper and pencil and wrote on the paper what Jewel wanted so he could retrieve it.

"Oh Blu, Linda told me you could read and write." Tulio said while reading, "Ah, taking good care of your mate I see."

 **Author's Note: When I say mate, I mean married couple. This is here for younger readers. Again, in my story, Mate=Married couple. Plus in the wild, you would refer to a mother and father bird (or other animals) as "mates".**

Blu took a step back thinking on what Tulio just said. Mate? I'm not her husband, He thought. _Not yet_ , said another voice inside his head. He blushed at that thought. He wrote a quick note on the piece of paper.

Blu handed Tulio the piece of paper. It stated, _"We aren't husband and wife, yet. By the way, don't force us to have chicks."_ Tulio was a little shocked by this.

"But what about when you arrived?"

Blu wrote on the paper again, _"We were having a fight and I caught her. Watch the rest of the footage where she attacks me."_

"So you're leaving Jewel?" Tulio asked. Blu quickly shook his head no and pointed to the piece of paper where he wrote that they weren't husband and wife. He then underlined the word 'yet' to get his point across. "Oh, okay. I understand. I'm going to visit Linda. Do you want to come?" Blu shook his head no and pointed to the note on food. "Oh, right, I almost forgot!" Tulio went and got the food. When he returned, he gave Blu two mangos. Tulio said bye to Blu and left to Linda's apartment.

Linda has just finished packing for the trip back to Minnesota and thought of a way to break the news to Blu that she'll be leaving. _Well, I can't bring Blu back with me, he loves Jewel. But what am I going to do without Blu? It's kind of lonely without him. Oh, should I even leave?_ she thought.

 _Knock Knock._ "Come in." Linda said.

"Linda?"

"Oh, can I help you Tulio?"

Tulio was hesitant. He grabbed a huge fistful grasp of courage, and spoke, "It's been nice having you around. I was thinking that you could stay here and open a bookstore. Then you wouldn't have to leave Blu and me." He said.

"I don't know Tulio. Wait, leave you?" Linda asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. I've been happy the past week that doesn't have something to do with birds, and it's you."

Linda didn't know what to say. "I don't know Tulio."

"Just think about it?" after that, Tulio headed back to the aviary.

"Tulio!" Linda shouted as she ran to catch was on his way to the aviary. He was walking because the apartment was close by the aviary and that his jeep was traded.

"Yes Linda?"

"I'll stay, but don't tell the lovebirds yet."

 _Thank the Heavens!_ Tulio Thought.

"And what about Fernando?" Linda suddenly realised.

"Oh, right! Maybe I could adopt him and he could help out around the aviary." Tulio exclaimed.

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." Linda exclaimed as she walked back to her apartment.

 _ **Back to Blu and Jewel**_

 **Author's Note: This story is rated K+. That means 5 years of age and up are fine reading this. What happens next is not about what you dirty thinkers think it's about. Enjoy.**

"Yes Jewel, I have thought about it and I am not ready for it yet." Blu said.

"Well, why did you come here in the first place? And why did you say you loved me then?" she asked.

Blu knew where she was headed. She was going to try and contradict him. "To save the species." Blu mumbled.

"What was that?" Jewel said in a seductive way, rubbing herself up to him.

Blu blushed and lost all courage to say anything afterwards. "Um..uh."

"Aww, is my Blu bird nervous in front of his love?" Jewel asked in a sarcastic tone.

"A-A little." he managed to say.

"Come on Blu. I'm not going to bite," she said, "yet." she mumbled under her breath just loud enough for Blu to hear. She was joking, of course.

"What? Yet!?"

"So my nervous Blu bird heard me? So to avoid my wrath," Jewel giggled, "why did you come here in the first place?" she asked again.

"To save the species, but we've only known each other for a few days." said Blu.

"Says the bird who tried to kiss me the moment we met." Jewel said, rubbing up against him.

"Says the bird who attacked me after fifteen seconds." Blu said with worry in his tone while blushing. Blu still struggled a little when it came to hanging out with Jewel. He thinks it's from how their first interaction went down and how she treated him on their jorney.

"Yeah, but this time, we love each other, and you don't plan to leave anytime soon, right?" she said, putting a little emphasis on 'right'.

"Um…" Blu said. He was still unsure what to do. He had yet to talk to Linda about this. _My options are go back to Minnesota once Jewel was free, stay with Jewel, or bring Jewel back to Minnesota with him. Maybe the last option is the best option. "For you."_ said another part of his mind. _Uggg, why can't this be an easy decision!?_ "R-right. B-but maybe you could come to Minnesota for a little vacation, just to understand where I'm from, since I spent the night in the jungle and now understand where you live."

 _Maybe. He has done so much for me, and what if I like it there? Maybe that could be our summer home for him to visit Linda every once in awhile._ "Sure! Why not?"

 _Huh, I thought she'd be hesitant_. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

As he started walking away, Jewel shouted, "And think more on what we were arguing on before this Minnesota thing came up!"

 _Jeez, I thought I was a little stubborn at times_. "Um, a-alright. I'll think about it again."

 **Author's Note** **: Sorry guys and gals. I had to keep updating it because none of the bolding and itallicing worked on the story, so I had to manually put it in. Sorry if it was a little confusing. If you did understand it, I did not change any part of the story. It is all the same. I just updated how the letters look. Sorry again and I'm sorry in advance if this happens again. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four** : A Secret Surprise

Blu just asked Tulio and Linda if he could go back to Minnesota with Jewel. He was surprised when they said 'yes' almost instantly, like they wanted them to go back. Blu decided to also ask for another favor, seeing how quickly he got his way about Minnesota.

 _"Could I bring Jewel outside?"_ He wrote. This time, they were a lot more hesitant. They even asked for some privacy in their decision. _Come on!_ he thought. _Jewel has been crammed in a cage that she hates and I'm starting to feel her start to get more depressed with how little she's doing these past few days._

Linda and Tulio came into the room. "Sure Blu, but you must where these GPS trackers for us to know where you guys are." said Tulio.

 _And just to start thinking that they trusted me and Jewel to be outside of a cage in Minnesota._ Blu squawked, signaling that he accepted their offer.

"Okay Blu, take this to Jewel." Tulio said as he handed one of the trackers to Blu. "It goes on like this." Tulio then demonstrated with Blu's own tracker.

Blu thanked the two and flew back to the artificial jungle.

"Hey Blu, what took so long?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, w-well they said we could go to Minnesota with these on." he said, showing her the bracelet around his leg. "This is to know where we are, considering we may go outside in the snow." He said. _Man, I can't wait for the surprise I'm giving you. Too bad we have to wear these._

"Oh," Jewel said, "why? We don't even go outside here. Plus, I can't fly, and where would we go in Minnesota anyway?"

 _Oh boy. Just wait Jewel. Tonight, I'll give you a great surprise under the stars. He thought. But what will I tell her? I guess something Tulio may want us to do anyway._ "Well, you know Tulio," Blu started to say, "the whole 'save the species' thing is all he really cares for at the moment. But we don't have to wear them all the time. Just when we go outside." He said.

 _He's acting weird. Jewel thought. I wonder what it is. Did they decline his question of him going back to Minnesota?_ "Uh, Blu?"

"Yeah?" he asked, still fiddling with his own tracker.

"Are you okay? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine. What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, maybe how you aren't really nervous right now and you seem a bit sad."

"Oh, well me not being nervous is because I'm thinking of something important right now. And yes, I'm a little sad this will be my last trip to Minnesota."

 _Poor Blu. she thought. What can I do to help him?_ "Maybe if I like it there, we could go as a summer home." she said. "It is always warmer in summer."

"Not really." Blu said. "In spring, it's cold and windy, but the sun is out. In summer, it's really just cold air on your skin. In fall, it starts to act like it was spring again, except all the leaves are flying around. And winter," Blu started as he shivered. "Is an all out inside season."

"So summer home it is." Jewel said, enthusiastically to bring Blu to a smile. It worked, but he soon lost it. "Blu, what else?"

"Well," Blu said.

"You can tell me anything. We're partners now, aren't we?" she said, trying to nudge the argument they had earlier back into play.

"I-I don't know. If I go back to the jungle with you, how will I survive? The only experience I have is with that one night in the gazebo." _Sweet, now I know where I'm taking her tonight._ He thought.

"Then I'll teach you." Jewel said. "It only takes practice." she said.

"Thanks Jewel."

"No problem. I'm here for you, you know that right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I know that." he said, bringing her into a hug.

"Hey, one more thing." she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What is that other important thing you're thinking about that isn't making you so nervous?" _It better be something good._ She thought, hoping it wasn't another female bird or something like that.

"It's just a surprise I have for you. I'm wandering when I can show it to you."

"Show me now! Show me now!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait." he said.

 _Darnit._ She thought.

"Oh, and Tulio wanted us to get used to these trackers." Blu said as he went to grab Jewel's.

 _Great. I'm flightless in a cage and now I have to wear a human toy. GRRRR!_ She thought. _Well, let's just get this over with._

Throughout the day, the two did activities together. They were reading one of Blu's favorite stories, which Jewel also enjoyed, Romeo and Juliet. Jewel mostly liked it because the story was a good portrayal of what Blu and Jewel both went through on their journey (Mainly Blu almost dying with Jewel).

Jewel also asked to learn human language because it seemed like a useful trick. Blu started her off with the English alphabet (because he still couldn't speak Portuguese). Jewel thought this was funny, and she offered to teach Blu some Portuguese. He said that it may be helpful and gladly accepted. By five pm, Jewel has mastered the alphabet and how to write upper and lower case letters. Later, Blu was going to teach her how to form the letters into words then form the words into sentences. Jewel taught Blu three words. Blu learned the words meu (my), amor (love), and feliz (happy).

As they looked around the hollow, there were scraps of paper everywhere with letters on it and the words Blu learned.

"Hey, meu amor (My love), thanks for the lessons." Blu said.

"Of course. Thanks for teaching me the human language." Jewel said.

"Well, you still have yet to make words and sentences from those letters." Blu said. "I'll teach you the rest as your wing heals. There's something to do when you're in a cage." Blu said.

Jewel giggled at this. She thought it was funny how Blu tried to comfort her. Most of the time, it worked because she laughed at his attempts. "Well, then you'll get to spend more time with me, meu amor." she said. "Hey Blu?"

"Yes Jewel?"

"Can we cuddle?"

"Oh, uh, are-are you cold?" Blu asked. He was still hesitant on being with Jewel for a number of reasons. _For starters, I've been domesticated all my life and I don't know how to survive in the jungle. Second, how would I protect Jewel? If we had chicks, how would my parenting skills be since, once again, I've been too domesticated to really teach them correctly._

"No, I just want to be with you." Jewel said. _Why is he so hesitant? He must know how I feel about him._

"Oh, um, s-sure." he stuttered.

It was getting dark and both macaws were in the hollow, cuddling. Blu then got up, making Jewel sad he left her embrace, and flew to a window, watching Tulio leave the aviary. Once he was out of site, he quietly opened a window and flew back to the hollow.

"Where did you go, Cuddles?" she asked.

"Just getting your surprise ready."

 _Ooo. I can know what it is now?_ "What is it?" she asked, excited. Blu then put his claws on her back and started to fly to the window. "It's OUTSIDE!?" She exclaimed.

"Yep." Blu said.

She noticed as they flew out the window that this was why she needed the trackers and it wasn't because of Minnesota. She was really excited now. They were outside for the first time in days. She then noticed a gazebo, the gazebo they slept at their first night chained together.

Blu landed and set her down, gently. "How do you like it? I mean your surprise." he asked.

"What? Being outside and being here at the first place we slept at as chained to each other birds?" she said, taking a few steps to Blu. He didn't notice. He was too busy looking at the view. "I love it." she whispered in his ear.

Blu jumped. He didn't recognize her getting so close. He felt his heart racing. _Why am I so nervous? We were cuddling before, but this is somehow, different._ She then laid her head on his neck, watching the view with him. Blu started to stretch out his wing, but was shaking. _Again, we were cuddling. Why am I so nervous to put a wing around her?_ Once he did, Jewel snuggled in closer, smiling. Blu was relieved that she enjoyed it.

She really loved her surprise. Now I know why he had us wear these, bracelets. She thought. The hours passed by and the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

As the sun rose over the horizon, Tulio arrived at the aviary. He went to check on Blu and Jewel. He spoke over the intercom. _"Blu, Jewel? Anybody home?"_ He asked, but got no response. He switched between the cameras only to find nothing. _Where are they? OH! Let me check the GPS! Oh, I hope they're alright._ As he located them, they were right in the middle of the jungle on the gazebo he used to go to as a kid. _Funny? How did they get out there?_ He thought. He rushed out the door and started to walk to the gazebo. When he arrived, he saw two blue figures cuddled up against each other on one of the posts. "Hey! Blu, Jewel, get down here!" he shouted.

The two lovebirds woke to a start. When they looked down, they saw Tulio. _Aw great._ Thought Jewel. Blu carried her down and they perched themselves on Tulio's shoulders.

"Just what do you two think you were doing?" Tulio asked.

Blu pointed to the tracking bracelets. Tulio then remembered the events of yesterday. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was going to be during the day. Nevermind. Thanks for putting on the bracelets you two." he said.

"Blu, what was 'going to be during the day' thing?"

"Oh, your surprise. But I thought about it and I thought maybe night would be better. Tomorrow, if you want, we could hit Nico and Pedro's club."

"I'd love that." She said.

"Oh, you two, get ready for Minnesota because we're leaving tonight." Tulio said.

Jewel giggled because Blu looked a little sad at this. He really wanted to dance with Jewel again. "Hey, we'll go when we get back, okay?"

"Alright Jewel." He said.

When they arrived back to the aviary, Blu and Jewel were allowed to wander around and do whatever, as long as it didn't include Jewel flying, going outside, or anything else that put Jewel's wing in danger.

Of course, knowing Jewel, she was defiant. She agreed to the first two, but didn't really bother to pay any attention to the last request. "Hey Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to do a physical activity?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking you had an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five** : Relationship Advice From A Hidden Friend

Throughout the day, Linda was planning the move and Blu got his vacation trip to Minnesota to get Linda's things packed, but he didn't know that they were going to move to Rio. That was the surprise Linda was going to tell Blu once they were going to leave Minnesota. Jewel also kept getting Blu to reconsider her proposal all throughout the week.

"Come here Blu!" Jewel shouted as she chased Blu around the aviary.

 _And let you get your way? I don't think so. I've got to hide, but how?_ He then saw a bucket of mud that the assistance used to help the injured birds build nests. He jumped in and flew outside to get the excess mud off and flew back inside to where the injured birds were.

Jewel then jumped on him. "Gotchya!" when Blu turned around, she didn't think it was him and got the wrong bird. "Oh, oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"That's fine young lady." he said in a deep tone to avoid her noticing him. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jewel, and yours?" she asked.

 _Oh crap._ "Tyler."

"Huh, that's funny." Jewel said. _Wait a second, Blu?_ She giggles, noticing him. _Nice try hiding, my Blu bird. Let's see how long he thinks he can get away with this._ She thought.

"What!? My name is funny to you?" Blu said, trying to act angry.

"No no, it's just, my, um, boyfriend? Yeah, my boyfriend's name is Tyler to, but he goes by his middle name, Blu." She said with a small giggle.

"Sounds like he's fun."

"Oh, he's the best. My one and only." she said. "Although I've asked him to be in a relationship with me for the past week, he still thinks he isn't in one." she said in a sad tone. _Alright Blu, your move._ She thought.

 **Author's Note: That's the argument I kept referring to. Jewel wanted Blu to be in a relationship with her and Blu was hesitant.**

"Maybe he just doesn't realize that he wants to be in one yet." Blu said. _Am I seriously giving relationship advice to Jewel on how to get me into a relationship I am still questionable about? Huh, maybe I am ready for a relationship._ "Um, are you looking for him."

"Oh crap! He's still hiding!"

"From you?"

"No no, it's a game called hide and seek. I'll talk later. Blu! You're so dead!" she said enthusiastically while running in the other direction.

 _Maybe I can help you Jewel._ "Hey Jewel, need some help?"

"Actually that'll be…" she stopped as she was pulled into a kiss. It lasted an eternity. "Hello Blu." she whispered in his ear once they separated.

"Well, what gave me away?"

"How nervous you were, how charming you are, your beautiful eyes." she said, laughing at the last thing she said. Blu laughed too.

"Well, it looks like I still need some help with camouflage in the jungle." he said laughing.

"Well, it worked for a second."

"Hey Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"I-If you still want to be in a relationship, I'll," _here goes nothing._ He thought. "I'll be glad to accept." _Oh boy. Here's to another life adventure with Jewel._ He thought.

Jewel smiled. "Well, I wouldn't want it any other way." she said, pulling him into another kiss.

"Oh there you two lovebirds are," said Tulio, "Are you guys ready for Minnesota?"

The lovebirds looked to each other and shrugged.

"Now, which cage or cages would you guys like for the trip?" Tulio asked.

Blu saw Jewel get a little nervous at this topic. "Jewel, are-are you alright?"

"I just hate cages. More and more are coming into our lives. When will it end?" She said, looking to the ground in disappointment.

"Well, we really don't have a choice if we want to go to Minnesota. This is the only way to get us on the plane."

"I know, I know." she said sarcastically.

"So would you like to share, or…" Blu started to say, but was quickly cut off.

"Of course I want to share a cage. I would be miserable otherwise." she said.

There were three cages. Two of them were a perfect size for one bird, but one was perfect for two. They started to walk into the large cage, only to stop momentarily. Blu flew to the table and grabbed the shakespeare book and flew back to the cage with it. "Just in case we get really bored." Blu stated to Jewel.

Once in the cage, the four got into the rental jeep (since Tulio still has yet to buy another one) and drove off to the airport.

"Blu, what's going to happen?" Jewel asked as she was terrified. At least her one and only was right next to her, keeping her warm.

"W-Well, we'll be put on the floor for companions." Blu said, putting a lot of emphasis on 'companions'. Jewel giggled. "The humans go to the top floor with other humans, and we just wait to get unloaded and they pick us up. It's not really that bad." Blu said as he noticed her shaking a little. Blu pulled her closer and comforted her. "Besides, we have each other, a book, and sleep to rely on for the flight."

"Yep, how long is it?" she asked. She has never been on a plane that was for a good reason. The only other plane was the smuggler's plane that she broke her wing on.

"About 12 hours." Blu said.

"Great." Jewel said sarcastically.

Once they arrived, Linda checked her luggage in and the cage with Blu and Jewel.

"Ah, blue macaws," said the check in man, "they're quite rare to come by. Heck, these are the only two I know of."

"That's why we're trusting you and the rest of everyone very deeply." Linda said. "The bird trackers on their feet have alert buttons to alert us if any of you try to take them for paper!"

"Okay ma'am. Looks like it has happened before. Sorry to hear that."

He then sent Blu and Jewel through some luggage strips, then they were loaded onto the plane.

 _Here's to the first time alone with my new boyfriend for a straight 12 hours. That'll be fun._

 **Author's Note: Sorry that I had to keep updating that last chapter. I kept finding new ways to make it better. I hope that this one will be a lot better and a lot less rushed. I hope you can continue to enjoy my stories, because my family really likes them and the comments you guys and gals post. Thanks so much for the support. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story as it progresses. I'll be coming out with another story in a few days. Have a great day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six** : Plane Ride

" _Attention ladies and gentlemen, we'll be taking off to Minnesota in a few minutes. Thanks for flying South West and we hope you stick with your airline choice in the future."_

"Oh, Tulio, I hope the two are okay." Linda said.

"They'll be fine." Tulio said. "Besides, they have those GPS trackers and the alert system on them. Blu sure seemed to understand how to use them." Tulio said, remembering what he taught Blu when he handed them the trackers for the plane trip.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Okay Blu, you push this button if you are in danger." Tulio said. Blu then pushed the button and it sent out a piercing sound wave that humans could hear, but birds couldn't. An alarm went off on Tulio's phone, but Tulio was too busy covering his ears to the awful noise. He reached for his phone and put the tracker right next to it. The sound ceased. "Hey, Blu? Please don't do it again. Now we know it works, so only use it in emergencies." Tulio said.

Blu on the other hand had a better idea. _Well, if you aren't polite, I now have a weapon that harms you and doesn't end until you catch me. Hmm. Jewel would love this way too much._ Later, Jewel used it nonstop and kept having Tulio chase her around the aviary. Once he caught Jewel, he took off her tracker and said she would get it back before the plane ride. Tulio's ears were ringing.

Jewel was laughing too hard to notice Blu come next to her. "Well, that was, fun!" she said. "I may have to wear that more often. Oh, hi Blu." she said, as she saw his big smile.

"Do you like your little travel buddy?"

"Do I? Boy, it's the best going away present I've ever gotten!"

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Hey Blu?"

"Yes Jewel?"

"I'm kinda cold, and also a little uncomfortable in this cage." said Jewel. The cage was big enough for the two of them to stay comfortable, but Jewel hated cages.

"Then come over here. I'll keep you warm." Jewel didn't hesitate. When she arrived into Blu's wings, she felt pure happiness, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Blu, thank you."

"Of course, I wouldn't want anything else." Blu said.

"By the way, you still owe me a dance at the samba club." She said as she started to doze off into Blu's warmth. It was an overnight flight, so that Linda and Tulio could start packing as soon as possible. Blu and Jewel didn't know that, of course.

 _She's so beautiful._ Blu thought. "Goodnight Jewel." he said in a soft whisper. He then started to doze off himself and the two lovebirds were together for a short while once again.

A few hours later, Jewel woke to a start. She just experienced her normal nightmare of when she was separated from her family. When she realized she was still in Blu's wings, she calmed down and nudged him awake. "Blu, wake up."

He started to stir. When he opened his eyes, he saw his beautiful Jewel smiling at him. "Well, good morning beautiful." Jewel blushed at his comment.

"Morning. How did you sleep, my Blu bird?"

"Mighty fine with you here. And you?"

"Pretty good, until I had a nightmare." Jewel said as she shivered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was it about?" Blu asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, I watched my family flee from the fire that separated us, but this time, I saw their, their," she couldn't finish the sentence. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Blu hugged her tighter.

"There there, I'm here now." he said, unable to fathom how hard this was. He never knew his family. All he remembered was a song and then a cage, then Linda.

"Blu, never leave, please." Jewel said as she continued to cry into his chest. "Promise?"

"I promise Jewel. Until my dying breath and forever after, I will love you with all my heart." At those words, Jewel felt comforted and stopped crying. She then had a few questions pop into her head.

"Hey Blu?" she asked, looking up to his comforting face.

"Yes Jewel?"

"What ever happened to your family? I mean, besides Linda and being domesticated all of your life so far."

"Oh, well first of all, I don't really remember anything of my family when I was a chick. I remember a song that I danced to one morning, then fell out of the nest while getting myself captured in a cage, then Linda found me. Then it's my boring 15 years of life of reading, learning to write, bullies, and then owning a bookstore for a few years."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jewel said.

"Well, if it didn't happen, then I would have never met you."

"Aww, Blu," Jewel said as she snuggled closer to his body for warmth, "I love you."

"I love you too." Blu said as he pulled her closer.

"Blu?"

"Yes Jewel?"

"What bullies?"

"I'll tell you later."

"No, I would like to know. If my Bu bird was bullied, those birds are going to pay."

"Whoa, no need to get violent." Blu said, laughing. Jewel joined in for a short while. "Besides, this trip will be the last one where I ever see those two again."

"I guess, but my love, you weren't treated fairly." she said.

"I know, but I have you now and all of that changed."

"Aww, Blu, stop spoiling me with compliments." she said, as she snuggled in closer.

"Well, what can I say? You're the bird I love."

"I love you too." She said.

"Want to read?" Blu asked, since he was no longer tired.

"Yes please." she said.

Blu opened the book. He started to read, and Jewel snuggled closer. _Wait, I should teach her how to read. We'll be in a library._ Blu stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because you need to learn how to read."

For the next few hours, Blu helped Jewel sound out words.

"Th-Tha-t ni-g-h-t."

"No, the g and the h are silent. N-igh-t."

"And now I know." She said, then continued.

As time passed, she eventually mastered sounding out words (with help from time to time) and started forming sentences. At the end of the few hours, she had read a full chapter without Blu's help. She really enjoyed it. "And Jewel."

"Hmm?" she said while still reading.

"I lived in a bookstore."

"So?"

"So think of all the books you could read."

Jewel just realized what he meant. She was very happy that Blu was thoughtful enough to teach her. "Thank you Blu." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey, I'm just happy you're happy."

"Aww." They heard a voice nearby.

"Who's there?" asked Blu.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Joeseph, but mostly, I go by Joe. I'm assuming you are Blu, and you are Jewel." Joe said. Blu and Jewel looked to his direction. He was a hyacinth macaw. His yellow feathers around his eyes and beak made him quite distinguishable in the dark.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Joe. Do you live in Tiny soda?" Jewel said.

"Tiny what?"

"Minnesota." Blu said. "She is still learning." Jewel gave him a playful glare. Blu just hugged her tighter, and her glare ceased.

"Oh, oh no, I live in Rio, but my friends are in Minnesota. My friend's family is in Minnesota though." He said.

"Well, that's nice." Blu said. "So, do you have a wife, or in a relationship?"

"Oh, yes, yes actually. I recently married the most beautiful macaw in the world. She couldn't come though because she had family to take care of." Joe said.

Blu whispered into Jewel's ear, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." Jewel just giggled. "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks." Joe said.

"Maybe we could meet up at a lake or something." Blu said.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to hit the hay." Joe said as he turned around and fell asleep.

"Well, he seems nice." Jewel said. "Maybe we'll see him again later, like you said."

Blu smiled at her. "Yeah, maybe. I'm kinda tired too. I think I'm going to bed as well."

"Alright cuddles, I'll be in your wings when you wake." she said as she fell into Blu's warmth after Blu laid down.

"Oh, why cuddles?" Blu asked.

"Because you're cuddly. Plus, I like doing this with you. Good night." she said.

"Good night Jewel." Blu whispered. They then fell asleep.

Jewel woke up to the intercom overhead some hours later.

" _Attention all passengers, we have arrived in Minnesota. Once again, thanks for flying South West and we hope you choose this airline again. Welcome to The Land of Ten Thousand Lakes."_

 _What? Ten thousand lakes?_ Jewel thought. _That's almost all of the trees in the jungle combined!_

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading my stories. I enjoy creating them. I also enjoy all of you guys and gals support. Thank you! I will answer a few things before I sign off. Yes, the plane trip from Minnesota to Rio De Janeiro is about twelve hours. Yes, Minnesota is the land of ten thousand lakes, but really eleven thousand eight hundred and forty two lakes. Jewel couldn't fathom the number ten thousand and thought that that was a lot more lakes than trees. That is a lie. There are sixteen thousand species of trees in the Brazilian Jungles alone, which means that there are at least sixteen thousand trees. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing these.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven** : Some Old Memories

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't posted in the past few days. I've been very busy. I hope these two chapters for Rio: A New Bond makes it up for you. Plus, I've added two more chapters to Blu's Secret Admirer, so I hope four chapters for today made up for the last two days. Enjoy. :D**

As they pulled up to the bookstore, Blu and Linda saw how cold it must have been over the last week and a half. It was early in the morning, for the four traveled late at night so Linda and Tulio could start packing as soon as possible. The windows had so much frost that you couldn't read the Blue Macaw Books on the window.

"Must have been very cold and wet while I was away." Blu said.

Jewel, never seeing snow before, was still in awe of how beautiful it was. "What do you mean? I thought you said this is what Minnesota looked like."

"Well, I mean you can't see through the windows, so that means it's extra cold." Blu said with a shiver.

"Then I guess someone will have to keep me extra warm, won't they?" Jewel said seductively rubbing up against Blu's chest.

Blu blushed, "Y-Yeah, I guess so." Jewel giggled.

In a tree not far from the book store entrance, in a tree, were two geese; Alice and Chloe.

"Hey Alice, can you see that stupid bl-bl-blue b-b-bird anywhere?" Chloe said, shivering, "The o-only reason I didn't m-m-migrate this year w-w-was to tease that st-stupid b-b-bird."

"Calm down Chloe, and might I add, it's not that bad. We've done this the past few years." Alice said trying to get Chloe to calm down. Then she saw Linda walk into the bookstore door with a big yellow cage, but it was still dark outside, so she couldn't see who was with him. "Well, well, well, it looks like our little dumb nerd-bird has returned."

A few hours later, Linda cleaned off the glass with a scraper and now you could see outside a little bit. Blu requested it because Jewel wanted to see the scenery and the beautiful snow. They also unpacked a little, getting out some movies for Blu and Jewel along with some of the food they brought with them for the few days that they were in Rio, and a book that Blu was reading. Blu sat down, next to the window with a book in front of him with a blanket over him and Jewel.

"What are you reading Blu?"

"Just something I was in the middle of before I met you."

"What is it called?"

"Uh, Recipes For The Best, or in other words, cooking. But some of it is a little confusing. There are multiple steps per recipe, but since I'm living in the jungle, I guess I won't need this anymore."

"You're coming to the jungle with me?" Jewel said, surprised that this was his choice yet very happy that it was.

"Why wouldn't I? Come on Jewel, I love you, and what I said earlier isn't changing since I arrived back to my old home." Jewel smiled at this. She didn't know what to say. He just sacrificed seeing his best friend every day and his home just to be with her.

"Maybe we could come here every now and then, as a summer home." Jewel offered.

"No no, that won't be necessary. Besides, I'm not going to miss this place that badly." Then a snowball hit the window. Jewel let out a yelp of surprise. Blu knew who was out there and was kind of relieved he won't be seeing them ever again after this visit. "Especially since I won't have to see them again." he stated grudgingly

"Who's 'them' Blu?" Jewel asked, but she soon found out.

"Well well, what took you so long, pet? My brain got a little dull seeing you weren't here, nerd-bird." Alice said starting to laugh. What the two didn't see was Jewel who was hidden by Blu's body and the blanket over them.

"Who…" Jewel said, but couldn't finish what she had to say.

"Yeah, I didn't migrate this year to just see my nerd bird fly away, oh wait that's right, you can't fly!" they started laughing. Blu just sat and watched.

 _Ohhh, they'll see, very soon._ He thought. A smile grew across his beak.

"Blu, aren't you going to do something?" Jewel asked in rage. She hated how these geese were treating the bird she loved. She stood up, revealing herself, but Blu just stayed seated.

"Soon, Jewel."

"What do you mean soon!? Do something now!" Jewel shouted. _How is he handling this beatdown like this? If I was in his position, those geese would be so dead._

"Hey, who's the girl?" asked Alice, noticing another blue bird snuggled next to him. _Family, friends? Probably nothing. He's too much of a loser to have either._ She thought.

 _Perfect_. Thought Blu. "You see, Alice, Chloe, while I was away, I met a girl and fell in love. Something you won't ever have as long as you treat birds like this. This is, my mate (putting a lot of emphasis on mate), Jewel." he turned to Jewel and gave a wink and then a kiss on her beak.

 _Acting for now, I like it._ Thought Jewel. _But one day, he'll really be my husband._

"Oh, and good day to you two." he said, as he walked to the curtains and started to shut them.

Alice and Chloe were speechless. How did this bird, the most nervous, nerdiest, flightless bird get a mate in less than two weeks? That's how long it took just to migrate south for half the year.

"And my brains have always been better than yours. Goodbye, Alice and Chloe." Blu said as he shut the curtains. "Don't worry Jewel, I'll open them again later." he said.

Jewel was just in awe. Her one and only stood up to two really mean geese. It looks like she gave him more confidence. There was still just one more question. "Hey Blu?"

"Yes Jewel?"

"Who were those jerks?"

"Oh, that was Alice and Chloe, the geese sisters, my childhood bullies, the ones I told you about on the plane ride. They've bullied me ever since I can really remember. They teased me on how I would always be alone, how I could never fly, how my intelligence always outdid theirs like it was a burden and not a gift."

"Well, it looks like they won't be bothering you anymore. Plus, they were so wrong. Now you have me. " Jewel said as she went into his embrace. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"When you said, uh, 'mates', was that just to annoy them, or what?" Jewel asked with some slyness in her voice.

"Um, well, I want to be mates one day, but that show was just to get them to stop talking rudely. I hope you don't mind." He said, hoping she didn't hold a grudge against it.

"Oh, of course I don't mind. Those geese were the worst. Plus, I would love to be your wife one day." Jewel said putting a smile on her beak. _I hope it's soon._ She thought.

Later that day, Jewel was reading a book she found interesting. Then, another snowball hit the window. Blu was upstairs, getting something to eat for the two of them. _Oh, they are so dead._ Jewel thought. Another snowball hit the window.

"Hey pretty birdie. How's your pet?" asked Alice.

Jewel was about to say something, but Blu came walking up next to her. "Hey, don't let them get into your head, okay?"

"But they're mean, Blu. I don't want you to face that again." Jewel said.

"Hey, they still don't know I can fly." He whispered in her ear. "Before we leave, we could give them one heck of a chase. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I definitely would, my Blu bird." she gave him a kiss, and then went back to reading. Blu started walking to the couch where he started watching Animal Planet, possibly for the last time ever.

"Hey, Alice, we aren't getting to either of them."

"I know. But at least he still can't fly." she said.

"I'm going to try something." Chloe said. "Hey, you two flightless birds! How does it feel to be the weakest birds ever!? Huh!?"

Jewel didn't even look over her shoulder to the two bullies, but she did look at her injured wing. _I hope it heals soon._ She thought. Then she continued to read.

Blu just yawned and continued watching TV. Then the commercials came on, but there was something weird about them this time. " _Next time on Animal Planet, we'll look to one of the most endangered species out there; the Blue Spix Macaw. The last two that have been seen with human eyes were last reported in Rio De Janeiro."_ Blu was really surprised. Then he saw a picture of himself, and then Jewel right next to him, but sadly with her injured wing. " _We'll go looking there for some answers over the next few weeks, but for now, back to our regular scheduled programing."_

"Wow. That'll be cool to see, I mean once we get back to Rio and give them some information."

"What will be cool?" asked Jewel as she hopped down from the desk.

"Oh, Animal Planet. They're making an episode on us! It's just, they're going to Rio while we're here in Minnesota. It looks like they'll have to wait a few days." Blu said, laughing. Jewel giggled at this too.

"Wow, I didn't know humans cared for us that much."

"You would be surprised." Blu said. Then another snowball hit the window. "Just ignore it." Blu said.

"Well, we don't care, pet!" Alice said as the two started laughing. But once again, they didn't irritate either macaws. "How are they still not mad?" Alice asked Chloe.

"I don't know. We've used almost all of our best ways that usually gets that dumb nerd bird."

"Not the best one though." Alice said. "Follow my lead." She then turned back to the window, only to see the two weren't there. "Where are...? There!" She said, pointing to the door the two lovebirds just walked out of. "Hey Blu! At least we can fly!"

"Ready Jewel?"

"Yes, my Blu bird, let's get 'em!" she said. Then the two gave a sinister glare at the two geese.

"I think that's our cue, Alice." Chloe said, as she swallowed a lump in her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight** : Dancing on the Ice

Blu and Jewel started to charge at Alice and Chloe, but they just took off. "Ha, ha! Looks like the flightless birds are going to have some trouble catching us!" Alice said as they started laughing.

Blu was quick to react. He gently grabbed Jewel's shoulders, and took off after them. "WHAT!? THE NERD BIRD FLIES!?" screamed Chloe. Alice started to fly away, but Blu was too quick. He threw Jewel into Alice and they started to fall. Jewel's fall was broken by Alice, since she crashed into her back and Alice face planted into the ground. Blu grabbed Chloe and she also fell. "Please don't hurt me!" Chloe pleaded.

"I don't know," Blu started to say, "I've been hurt by you two for the last ten years of my life. You don't deserve forgiveness." Blu said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Never," Blu said harshly, "come back to bother me, my friends, or my family ever, again." Blu then hopped off of Chloe and she quickly flew away.

 _ **Meanwhile With Jewel and Alice's Wrestle**_

"What did you say about my mate?" she whispered into Alice's ear in a fierce tone.

"Nothing, Nothing! Please don't hurt me." she said as she started to cry.

"Then what do you owe Blu and me?" Jewel said in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry?" Alice questioned.

"Close. The only problem is that you questioned it." Jewel said as she dug in her claws.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! OKAY! I'm sorry! BLU, I'M SORRY!" she screamed as Jewel's claws were digging in.

"Thank you, Alice." Blu said as he came up next to her pinned head. "Now, I'm going to tell you what I told your sister. Never come back to bother me, my friends, or my family ever, again." Jewel let go and they flew away. "Nice knowing you!" Blu said, sarcastically. They watched their victory fly away, never to be seen again.

"Wow, that felt good!" Jewel said as she did a little dance.

"I know. Do you know how good it feels to finally do that after ten years?"

"I KNOW!" Jewel said as Blu picked her up into the air and spun around. Blu then stopped and kissed her. It was a long, glorious kiss. The two separated, and and hugged.

"Thank you Jewel, for everything." Blu said.

"You're welcome. Thanks for everything you do for me." she said as she snuggled her head into Blu's chest. They didn't want that moment to end. Fortunately, Blu had a great idea, seeing as they were outside.

"Hey, Jewel?"

"Hmm?" she said, barely getting that out with her head in Blu's chest.

"Do you want to go skating?"

"Yeah, sure." she said, looking up to his face. "I'd love that."

Blu picked her up and flew to the frozen lake that he learned to skate on. Blu set her down next to the lake, and walked on the ice. "Woah, walking on water I see." Jewel said sarcastically.

"Actually, this is ice. But it is a state of water." Blu said.

"I know that, I'm just messing with you." she said. Blu giggled, nervously.

"Come on, I'll show you how to do what I do." Blu said as he started to skate around the lake. Jewel was surprised to see him not take an eye off of her while he went around, like his feet knew where to go.

"O-Okay, Blu. Here I go." she said as she stepped onto the ice. She slipped and fell, but was caught by Blu as he came back around.

"Gotcha," he said. "As we start, why don't you take my wing?"

"Alright." Jewel said, as she stood back up. She took Blu's wing and felt comforted.

"Alright?"

"Yep." Jewel said.

"Okay, just move your feet outwards, like this.' He said as he started to pull Jewel across the lake.

"Woah," Jewel said as she kept slipping. She didn't fall because Blu kept catching her. _Okay,_ she thought, _I've got this. Just do what Blu showed you._

 _She's so cherubic._ Blu thought. "Alright, you've got it!" he shouted, as Jewel started to skate around. She eventually got the feel for it, and was a natural.

She started to circle Blu, and did not take her eyes off of him, just to show off. "Well? Aren't you going to skate with me, or are you just going to stand there, watching me do circles around you?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Blu asked.

"I think my little clumsy Blu bird should catch me!" she said as she bolted off.

"Oh, it's on!" Blu said.

For the next hour or so, the two enjoyed their little game of tag, and later started skating together. That eventually turned into dancing that was being watched by Joe. _Maybe I shouldn't ruin their moment._ He thought. _I'll just say 'hi' once their dance is done._

For the next ten minutes, Blu and Jewel danced around the ice, and came to a stop. They looked into each other's eyes, and their beaks got closer and closer. _Alright, time to break up the romance._ Joe thought. He flew down to the lake and startled Blu and Jewel. "Hey guys! Nice dancing."

"Oh, hi Joe, and thanks." Blu said, a little disappointed that their moment ended.

Jewel was just furious. _Really?_ She thought. _I couldn't have just one more second with my lovehawk?_ "T-Thanks Joe." Jewel said, trying to hold back her anger.

"Sorry I ruined your moment, but I just saw Alice and Chloe. They were flying fast, faster than I've ever seen them fly, and then I spotted you guys."

"That's a cool story, Joe." Blu said.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Joe asked. So Blu shared their glorious moment on getting the two sisters back for all of the bullying that they did to him over the past two years and the bullying they did to Jewel in the past day. "Wow! So they're gone for good!?"

"We hope so, but if they do show up, then we've got it covered." Blu said, pulling Jewel to his side.

Jewel was still grudging about her ruined moment with Blu. _It was the perfect moment. At least it wasn't Blu that messed up the moment this time._ She giggled at that thought.

"So, any ideas?" Blu asked.

There was a small, silent period.

"So, who's up for a snowball fight?" Joe asked with enthusiasm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine** : INCOMING!

Moments later, a cold, bone chilling ball of snow hit Blu in the face. Jewel has hit her target. "AH! Cold cold cold cold, COLD!" Blu shouted as he tried to shake the snow off. What he didn't realize was that Jewel was closing in on him. Blu got the snow off of his face, and saw Jewel, closing in. _Perfect._ He thought. It had taken him a few minutes to dig an underground snow tunnel to hide at the start of their game. He dove for it, and clogged the entrance. He gave himself a peek hole for air and to see when Jewel came. He started getting comfortable.

"AHA!" Jewel screamed as she jumped over Blu's bunker. Not a feather lay there. "What?" She looked around, but there was just no sight of him. Jewel was hit in the back by a snowball, and she fell forward and face planted. When she looked up after getting some snow off of her face, Blu was towering above her.

"Surrender?" Blu asked.

"Yep." she said, as she lunged into Blu. "HEY, JOE! Come get Blu for me!"

"What!? You can't do that!"

"I surrendered, I wasn't tagged out."

"You dirty girl." Blu said.

"Wanna repeat yourself?" Jewel asked, giving him a serious tone.

"YOU DIRTY GIRL!" Blu shouted. It wasn't long though because a pile of snow was dumped on top of his face.

"That's what I thought." Jewel said as she got off of Blu.

Joe had his beak dropped. "I won? I actually WON!" He shouted.

"Have you ever won something?" Jewel asked, piling more snow on top of Blu.

"Nope. I had two older siblings and they always cheated." Joe said, looking to the ground.

"Well, Blu and I don't cheat. You, my friend, can celebrate this victory as much as you like." She said, with a smile.

Blu finally got enough snow off for some air. "*GASP*" Blu said as his lungs replenished his oxygen. Once he had enough, he spoke, "Easy for you to say, Jewel."

"Say what?"

"That 'we' don't cheat."

"Does someone want more snow on their face?"

"Not if you can't catch me." Blu said as he took off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jewel said, grabbing some snow. She quickly formed a snowball, and hit Blu square in the face, again (she still couldn't fly). Blu lost control, and crashed into Jewel, landing on top of her. The snow that was still on Blu's face fell onto her face.

"Um," Blu started to say. He started to wipe off Jewel's face.

"T-T-That, w-was c-c-c-cold." She said, shivering.

"Let me help you." Blu said, bringing her into his warmth. "Better?"

"Mmmm, yeeeeesssss." she said as she felt Blu's warmth melt away the snow. Joe was still dancing, so Jewel thought a little romance couldn't hurt.

"Blu, come closer."

"Huh?"

"Come closer." Jewel whispered again.

"Uh, how?" Blu asked. He was cuddling her in his wings and didn't understand how they could really get any closer. But once again, he was wrong.

"Your head, silly. Bring it closer to mine." She said, giggling.

"O-Okay." Blu said nervously. He moved his head closer to Jewels. "Okay, is that fine?"

"Closer." Jewel said.

"How about now?" Blu said. He was a little confused where this was going.

"Still not close enough." Jewel said, rolling her eyes.

"Jewel, what do you want?" Blu said, not really moving any closer. Then he felt a kiss, a warm, loving kiss. Once they separated, Blu spoke, "Well, you know you could have just asked, my gem of the world."

Jewel blushed at his comment. "I know. I just wanted it to be an apology. Consider yourself forgiven."

"Yeah, sorry I called you 'dirty'." Blu said.

"And I got a kiss to prove it." Jewel said as she nuzzled closer.

"Hey you two, the sun is setting." Joe said. "Well, you two have fun tonight. I'm going to go home." He said. He flew away, waving goodbye to the two lovebirds.

"Wanna watch the sunset, Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. But let me get something first." He said. He gently picked Jewel up, and flew back to Linda's bookstore. He set Jewel down by the door and went upstairs.

Jewel had a moment to think herself. _Am I ready? Should I ask him? Is he ready? Oh, maybe later tonight._ She thought. She was brought back into reality as she heard Blu coming back. "Hey, where did you go?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, just grabbing us some scarfs."

"Some what?"

"A scarf. You know, to keep your neck warm in the cold."

"Okay," Jewel said, uncertain if she needed one. There was one around Blu's neck, and it looked kind of ridiculous.

Blu picked her up, and flew back outside. Jewel started to feel the temperature drop, fast. Blu set her down on the roof, and saw her shivering. "Want the scarf?"

"Yes please." she said. Blu wrapped it around her neck, and she felt a lot warmer. _Wow. This is very surprising. I didn't expect it to work this well._ She thought. Blu's wings then went around her. _Should I bring it up now?_

"What a gorgeous sunset." Blu said. Jewel looked to it. It was pretty. The cold air made the surroundings glow under the orange and pink sky.

"Yeah." Jewel said. _I guess now is a good time as any._ "Hey, Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a question for you."

"Hmm?" Blu said, having a lot of concentration on the sunset.

"Have you ever thought about getting married, having a family, and dying old with someone?"

"Yeah, I guess it started when I met you. Why?"

"So, what about before I came into your life?" Jewel asked.

"I never really thought I find someone. I was domesticated, flightless, and very nerdy."

"Hey, I like your nerdy side." she said, with a giggle.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's what makes you, you." Jewel said as she snuggled closer.

"O-Okay. Whatever you say." Blu said, unsure.

"Back to my question."

"Alright."

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

 _WHAT!? She's breaking up with me!?_ Blu started to panic. _What have I done wrong?_

"Don't panic!" Jewel said suddenly, seeing Blu was about to.

"What have I done wrong? Why are you leaving me?" Blu asked.

"I'm not. Blu, I want to marry you." Jewel said, turning his head towards her. "Look into my eyes. I love you with all my heart, and until my dying breath and forever after, I will be chained to you, no matter what happens."

Blu was still panicking a little. He was calming down a little, but still panicking. _Could I even protect her? What if something bad happens, I couldn't live with myself. If we have kids, how could I father them when I never had one of my own, let alone experience on survival skills._ "Jewel, I, uh." Blu couldn't finish his sentence.

"So, do you love me enough to marry me or not?" Jewel asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten** : Apart For A While

"I, I can't, Jewel."

Jewel didn't expect this. "W-Why!?" She said, as she started to cry.

"I can't protect you. I can't father chicks when I never had one to know what to do. Let alone I have zero experience in the wild. I'm sorry Jewel, but I can't accept right now."

"Take me inside." She said. Blu didn't hesitate. He grabbed her on the shoulders, and took her inside. Jewel walked to the other end of the room once they got inside. She fell asleep, crying.

"Great. I've lost her." Blu said to himself. He lied down, and he started to think about what he said.

 _ **In Jewel's thoughts**_

 _WHY!? Why does he have to do this? I get his reasoning, but what did he expect? Living as unmarried couples for the rest of our lives!?_ She continued to sob.

The next day, Jewel woke up. She had expected to see Blu by his side, but remembered what happened. She was sad, and felt alone again. She looked around the room. Blu wasn't anywhere to be found. _I guess he's probably with Linda. Stupid Pet._ She thought. She soon regretted her last thought. She started to walk around the room, calling for Blu from time to time. "BLU!" she shouted. She then heard footsteps.

"Oh, hi Jewel. Have you seen Blu?" Linda asked.

Jewel shook her head. _I thought he was with you._ She thought.

Linda sighed. "Well, once you see him, tell him I have a surprise." Jewel nodded, and proceeded looking for Blu. About an hour went by and he was still missing.

 _Where is he?_ Jewel thought.

"Ah, Jewel. We need to go to the airport." Tulio said. "Get Blu and yourself into the cage. Close it and we'll know both of you are in there. I have put window covers on this cage to avoid you two from being spotted, so I won't be able to see through the cage door or window.. We had some shady people eyeing us last time." Tulio said.

Jewel looked to the ground as Tulio walked away. In the cage was a book, a blanket, and a feather that was Blu's. Jewel walked in the cage and started to cry. About half an hour later, Jewel started to walk out of the cage to start looking for Blu. She accidently slipped on the blanket and flew back into the cage, tipping it over. She looked up, as the cage door was shut by gravity. "Hey! LET ME OUT!" She yelled. Then the cage was picked up.

"Are you sure they're both in there Tulio?" Linda asked.

"Of course. I told Jewel to close the door when they were both in there. Although, I can't understand why the cage wasn't flat on the ground."

"What do you mean, Tulio?"

"Well, the door side was face up, so I assume Blu and/or Jewel accidently knocked it over."

"BUT I DIDN'T!" She yelled. She was loaded onto the truck, and started heading for the airport.

 _ **Meanwhile, With Blu**_

"Thanks Joe. I'll see you in Rio sometime!"

"OKAY!" Joe shouted as Blu flew away. Blu really wished Rafael was there, but Joe was the only other one he could lean on for advice. He was married, after all. When Blu flew to the bookstore, no one was home.

"JEWEL! LINDA!? ANYBODY HOME!?" He shouted. _Oh no. Today, we're supposed to go back to Rio!_ He quickly started to head off towards the airport, hoping the plane hasn't taken off yet.

Jewel was crying because she was alone, in a cage, and Blu wasn't anywhere to be found. _He left me._ She kept saying to herself, making her even sadder.

Blu flew as fast as his wings could carry him. He knew this wasn't good. Tulio had talked to him the other day about the cage he modified. He wondered if Jewel decided to leave him here, by closing the door signaling that they were both in the cage. _Oh, I'm so sorry, Jewel. Why did I say No!?_ He thought. _Because you weren't ready._ Blu thought. "I'm sorry, Jewel. I'm coming!" he said to himself. He kept flying over the road that they took from the airport and just back tracing. He saw the airport, but he didn't know how much time he had.

Jewel was sobbing. She didn't know what to do. _Blu would._ She thought. Linda and Tulio were checking the bags in. Jewel felt the cage being picked up, and put onto a trolley.

"What's in the cage?" The supervisor asked.

"Our pet birds. We're taking them to Rio." Tulio said.

"Alright I'm going to have to see the animal." the supervisor said.

"Alright." Tulio said. He opened the door, and showed her the two birds.

"One blue bird is in the cage. All clear!" She said.

"One?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, look." she said as she spun the cage around.

"Where's Blu!?" Linda said, starting to panic. "Jewel, where is he?"

Jewel looked to her, and looked back to the ground. She started to cry again.

"Tulio, take Jewel back to Rio, I'll see you in a few days. I'm going to look for Blu, okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Linda." He said. He kissed her cheek, and Linda started running off. "Don't worry, Jewel. We'll find him." Tulio said as he shut the cage door. Jewel was helpless. Even if she could get out of the cage, she was a sitting duck. She was worth a lot, and she was injured. She just hoped that Blu was out there, and that he still loved her. _I hope he still does._ She thought.

Blu was flying hard. He had reached the airport, but didn't know which flight was which. He started to panic. _Oh great. There goes the bird I love!_ He thought. He flew to the roof of the building, and started to wander into his thoughts. _Why? Why couldn't you have just said 'yes' to her marriage proposal?_ He started knocking his head against a pole. When he opened his eyes, he saw the cage. The one Tulio had shown him yesterday. "JEWEL!" He shouted as he quickly flew down to the trolley. He landed on top of the cage. This was definitely the one.

"Hey, shoo! Shoo Bird!" the driver of the trolley said. He then waved his hands around Blu, and he took off.

 _I have to get in._ Blu thought. He waited to see which flight the cage was being boarded to, and once they packed the cage Jewel was in onto a plane. He snuck on, hiding behind one of the suitcases as it was thrown into the cargo pit. He saw the yellow cage, and heard someone crying inside of it. _I'm so sorry, Jewel. I should have known better. What else was I supposed to think besides us getting married. We would have, eventually._ He sat down next to the cage, deciding not to bother her. A few minutes later, he heard the engines roar as the plane started to move. He grabbed onto a bungee cord as the plane took off.

Jewel was still crying. She didn't know that Blu was right outside her door. She cried herself to sleep, knowing Blu couldn't be there to keep her warm. _Good night, my Blu bird._ She thought as she fell asleep. Blu heard the crying cease. He opened the cage door (which took a while since it was a lock and not a bolt slide lock), and saw Jewel, safe and sound.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He saw Jewel shivering in her sleep. He walked into the cage, and closed the door, putting the lock back on. He walked over to Jewel and brought her into his warmth. He saw her smile.

"Blu." She said in her sleep.

Blu was just thinking of how she would react to him here once she woke. Would she leave him? Would she attack? _That last one is highly likely, knowing Jewel._ Blu thought. He laughed, slightly. For almost the whole flight, he kept Jewel in his wings, keeping her warm. He heard the plane's wheels touch down, and he knew they were home. The cargo was unloaded, and Jewel was still asleep in his wings. The only problem was that the humans kept tossing the cage.

Blu was eventually thrown to the front of the cage and Jewel landed ontop of him. She started to stir. When she woke, she went wide eyed. Blu was right in front of her, their beaks touching. "Blu?" She asked slowly.

"Hi." Blu started to say. All he got in return was a deep hug.

"Blu! I thought you left!" She said crying.

"Now why would I leave you?" Blu asked. "It was an argument, and everyone has arguments. I'll be here for you, always. You just have to be patient sometimes." He said, wrapping his wings back around her. The cage was then thrown another time, and the two were thrown to the other side of the cage again. Blu broke Jewel's fall, trying to protect her wing. When this happened again, Blu had enough of it. He started to pick the lock on the door, again, and eventually got it. When he took off the lock, he opened the cage, and Jewel went with him. Once they stepped outside, it was a bitter cold. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel, and they looked around. They were not in Rio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven** : Lost Half Way Across The World

"WHAT!? What do you mean Jewel isn't with you?" Linda shouted across the phone.

"I don't know! Her cage never came back out. They're tracking it right now."

"Sir, your cage is in the United Kingdom." The assistant said.

"Good news Linda, we know where the cage is."

"Where?"

"Britain."

"WHAT!?"

"Sir, we've received notice that your birds aren't in the cage anymore. The two were flying away and one had a cast on."

"Wait, did you say, 'bird **s** '?"

"Yeah, did you not have more than one?" the assistance lady asked.

"Linda, I know where Blu is. He's also in Britain."

"Excuse me?"

"It looks like Blu was in the cargo after all, just somehow hidden."

"We have to find them!" Linda yelled.

"Okay, okay honey, I'll book you a flight to the United Kingdom and I'll see you there as soon as I can."

"Alright, bye."

"Thanks for finding our luggage." Tulio said.

"No problem. Have a nice one, sir, and good luck finding these birds."

 _ **Back to Blu and Jewel's Perspectives**_

"Blu, where are we?" Jewel asked.

Blu was also confused. He got the right cage, but the wrong plane? That was weird. "I, I don't know, Jewel. Right now, though, we need to find some sort of shelter."

"Okay."

"Is your wing okay from being tossed and turned so much in the cage?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you. That was really rude." Jewel said. "By the way, how did you find me and get inside the cage?" She asked.

"Oh, I'll explain when we find a warm spot."

"Okay, deal." Jewel said.

Blu flew around the area. He didn't know where he was except that it was snowing and they were somewhere north. The only problem was that north had a broad umbrella. North

America, Europe, Asia, Japan. He could be anywhere in the entire world. Blu then spotted a gazebo. When he landed, there was an abandoned nest, and he and Jewel lied down inside of it, staying warm in each other's embraces.

"Hey, Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the argument we had." Jewel said, looking to the ground.

"That was mostly my fault." Blu said.

"How so?" Jewel asked, curious on what his answer was.

"Well, I doubted myself when it came to protecting you and parenting that I panicked and turned your offer down. We were only in a relationship that was a week old, so I thought things were happening too fast. When I thought it over more, I realized that I was protecting you perfectly for the past few weeks. Plus, you really don't need it, being a spirited bird that you are." He said, giving her a nuzzle on the beak. Jewel enjoyed his intimacy..

Once they stopped, Jewel asked Blu another question,"Where did you go? I mean, before the cage."

"Well, I was looking for Joe. He was married and I knew he could help. It just took a while to find him, especially him not giving us his location." Blu said.

"You went out early for help?"

"Yeah. I was worried I messed up our relationship." Blu said, looking to the ground. "Again, it has only been a week." Blu said.

"And that week has been the best one of my life, despite the arguments." Jewel said, rubbing her head into Blu's side. "Two more things."

"Hmm?"

"How did you get into the cage?" Jewel asked. "Not that I'm not happy that you did, but I'm just wondering."

"Oh, I saw your cage, got into the cargo pit and waited until you stopped crying to enter the cage, and I kinda kept you warm the whole flight. You were smiling in your sleep."

"Yeah, I thought I was dreaming you were there. Turns out you really were." Jewel said. "I slept soundly thanks to you."

"Yeah. You also kept mumbling my name a few times."

"Well, I'm glad you were there," she said, "even if I really didn't truly know it at the time."

"Yeah." Blu said, laughing nervously.

"And for the second question."

"Yes?"

"Does this new realization mean you changed your mind on my proposal?" Jewel asked. Blu was quiet for a minute. Jewel could see he was thinking, hard. _Come on! Please, please say yes!_

"Jewel. It's not that I don't want to accept, but like I said, our relationship is still young. I don't want to feel like we're rushing into things."

"O-Okay." Jewel said, saddened once more.

"Jewel, I will ask you to marry me when I feel ready. Is that alright?"

"Yes. Of course. But don't take forever." She said, giving Blu a kiss. They got comfortable, once again in each other's wings.

"I'm going to take a nap. I don't think you're really tired, seeing as you slept through the plane ride."

"I could use a nap too." She said, leaning more into Blu's warmth. She was very happy to be there with Blu again and kept thinking if he hadn't found her, she would be lost alone, in a cage. She felt at peace in his wings and hoped that it'll never end.

A day later, Blu and Jewel adventured around town to see where they were. People kept pointing to Jewel's cast and wondering where the two were from. They assumed that someone owned them, knowing a bird could not put a cast on itself or someone else. Someone called a local pet store to ask a few questions about the birds.

"Hello? Yes, I'm wondering if you know of two blue birds that are wondering the streets out here. Yes, blue. No, there isn't any other colors on their feathers. Hello? How rude. They just hung up."

At the store management, there was a deep conversation going down, "Sir, those birds are almost extinct and belong to the Blu Bird Sanctuary in Rio. I bet the cargo got confused. We need to get those birds back to Rio, for the sake of their kind."

"Agreed. Send out our better employees."

 _ **Back to Blu and Jewel**_

Blu and Jewel were walking because Blu didn't feel like she wanted to be carried all around town. Besides, they were enjoying themselves. They didn't know that the news of their presence was spreading like wildfire. They kept getting fed by some of the people around. They felt bad for Jewel, seeing that she couldn't fly, but relieved that another bird was right there, walking beside her and not flying to prove his loyalty to her.

"Hey! It's those birds on the news!" some kids said, pointing towards Blu and Jewel.

"Looks like the place has english as the first language." Blu said.

"What?" Jewel asked.

"Just trying to pinpoint where we are."

"Oh, okay." Jewel said. The kids ran up to the two. Jewel retreated behind Blu. She didn't trust humans, not even Linda and Tulio at the moment. Blu could understand that, seeing what they just went through.

"We're not going to hurt you." one of the kids said. Blu walked up to one of them, and started to climb up his arm. The kids started laughing as Blu jumped around the crowd's shoulders. Jewel just watched in amusement.

"Oh, Blu. Where would I be without you, AHH!" she said as she was grabbed around the neck by something. The kids stopped, and Blu turned to see Jewel being picked up by someone. She was thrown into a cage. Blu flew to her aid, but was stopped by another human.

"Hey! What are you doing! You can't do that to them!" the kids shouted.

"Yes we can. They are worth a fortune, and I'm pretty sure someone will pay a lot to have them, seeing as one of them already was owned and may want to be retrieved." One of the men said. He threw the cages into the nearby truck, and drove off. What he didn't know was that Blu could open cages. Blu had the both of them out of their cages, and waited for him to open the door so they could escape.

"WOW! There are already four people offering hundreds of thousands for the cyan one!" one of the people up front said.

"We're going to be rich!" said another.

"I've put them on a site. I'm selling each one separately."

"You can't separate the two."

"Why not?"

 _*silence*_

The two burst out in laughter.

"Ugg. Disgusting humans and their money." Jewel said.

"Yeah, that's the worst part about them." Blu said, agreeing with Jewel.

The truck came to a stop, and the doors opened. Blu took his chance and flew out, with Jewel in his talons. "Hey, what the!? Come back here!" One of the men shouted. He reached for the two, but collided with his partner. Blu just kept flying straight and up. "Now what? We need to find those two before someone else does!" The two got into the truck and drove after them. Blu flew to the top of a building nearby, seeing as the two men were chasing them. It was a giant clock.

 _Big Ben?_ Blu thought. _We're in ENGLAND!?_ He thought, excited he finally knew where they were. "Jewel, I know where we are!"

"Where?" Jewel asked.

"We're in England."

"Huh, I thought it'd be more, welcoming." Jewel said, referring to the smugglers they just faced.

"Yeah, me too." Blu said. They flew to the top of the tower, and saw the truck park in front of it. "It looks like they are still in pursuit." Blu said as he pointed to the truck.

"Ugg! Why can't we just have a peaceful life!?" Jewel asked, in rage.

Linda and Tulio just arrived in Great Britain. "Linda! Blu and Jewel are up for auction!" Tulio said as he looked at the website that they were posted on.

"WHAT!? What's the highest bidder?"

"Four point two million, just for Jewel! We don't have that money! What are we going to do!?" The phone buzzed. Jewel was sold.

"Curse Humans and their greed!" Linda said.

"What if we called the cops?" Tulio asked.

"Worth a shot." Linda said. She looked to the television. She saw Blu. "Tulio!" she shouted, pointing to the TV.

" _The two famous spix macaws are now on top of Big Ben. The two aren't coming down either. We have also received notice that the light blue one was just sold for a whopping four point two million dollars. Good luck to these birds on staying together. I'm Charollet Keyster, brought to you live by Britain's BBC News._

"We've got to go to Big Ben!" Tulio said. They called a cab, and they hurried towards the giant clock tower.

"Blu, I'm hungry." Jewel said.

"Alright, I'll get some food." Blu said. "Stay safe." He took off, going down to the supermarket nearby that threw him and Jewel some fruit the other day.

"Hello, pretty." Jewel jumped. That wasn't Blu.

"Who are you?"

 **Author's Note: When I create new characters, I chose the names at random. I mean no offense to anyone who has the names I use.**

"I'm Scott, and I hope you don't mind me asking you what your's is?"

"I'm Jewel." She said. _Don't let your guard down, not for a second._ She thought.

"Mind if I take you to lunch, you know, for a date?"

"Ugg! You birds disgust me!" she said as she spat on the ground.

"What? Your beauty is beyond compare around here. Plus, you are an extremely rare bird to come by."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm already with someone." Jewel said.

"What? Your brother? Well, where did he go?" Scott asked.

"He's not my brother." Jewel said.

"Then who is he?"

"My, my fiance." she lied. She knew that this bird would try and take her as her own, like many have done before Blu came around. She hated birds liking her looks and always wanting an attractive bird by their side to call their mate. Blu just wanted to be with her. He didn't care what she looked like at the end of the day. He just wanted to have her love. He had it. _And I have his._ Jewel thought. Just then, Blu came back with two mangos.

"Oh, hello. Want some mango?" Blu asked, handing some of his mango towards Scott.

 _He's polite, I'll give him that._ Scott thought. "No, no thanks. I was just saying hi. You have a lovely girlfriend." Scott said.

"Actually, she's my..." Blu started to say. Jewel elbowed him, and gave him a ' _play along'_ type of glare. _Okay, Jewel, but I'm getting an explanation._ He thought.

"Your, what? Sister?" Scott asked, getting his hopes up.

"No, she's my fiance." Blu said, playing along with what Jewel jabbed his side for. _Wow. That sounds, weird._ He thought.

"Ah. Lucky bird. Well, see you around." Scott said, leaving in disappointment.

"Well, he seems nice." Blu said. "Why did you tell him we were engaged? We aren't yet."

Scott heard this. _Drats. They aren't finances,_ _yet_ _._ He thought. The word 'yet' kept ringing in his ears. _I guess I still have a chance then._ He said. He flew off, planning on how to get Jewel as his own. Too bad he would never see her again, in his life.

"Really? If you were here a minute ago, he was trying to ask me out." Jewel said.

"Well, you can't blame him for that. He didn't know you were in a relationship." Blu said.

"Yeah, but once I mentioned you, he still didn't back down." Jewel said.

"Well, I'm here now, and I promise you I won't leave your side." Blu said, giving her a kiss. Jewel giggled and leaned into his side. They enjoyed their mangos and enjoyed each other's embraces for a little while. Then, a trapdoor opened in front of them.

"There they are!" shouted one of the men.

"Uh oh." Blu said. He grabbed Jewel's shoulders and flew off again. The men barely missed their grasp on them. "STOP CHASING US!" Blu shouted. He started to fly off again.

"We can't get our money without them!" said one of the poachers.

"No duh!" said the other. "After them!" he said.

Linda and Tulio just pulled up. The saw Blu and Jewel starting to fly away. "BLU!" Linda shouted. They were too high up to hear Linda. She got back into the cab. "Follow those birds!" she said. The driver took off, in pursuit.

Blu was looking everywhere for a high spot someone couldn't climb up to get them. Then he saw Buckingham Palace. _So this is what it looks like from this high up._ Blu thought. As he flew over it, he saw how intricate the architecture was. When he set Jewel down, he saw a cab pull up to the gate.

"Great. More people." Jewel said.

"Well, they could be touring the palace." Blu said.

"Yeah, but as you carried me, that cab kept following us."

"Major coincidence?" Blu said.

"I think not." Jewel said in a low tone, making the two start laughing. Once they stopped, they looked towards the cab. Two people stepped out. Then another few cars came. Men in suits stepped out and they started to conversate. Blu and Jewel couldn't see who was down there from where they were.

"Oh, hello officers. Can we help you?" Tulio asked.

"Yes. First, who are you, second, are you chasing those two blue birds up there on the palace?" one of the men said.

"Yes! That's Blu and Jewel up there!" Linda said.

"How do you know?"

"We're from the Blu bird sanctuary." Tulio said, handing him his business card.

"And how do you two know that those two are yours?"

"I did the bandaging on Jewel on her left wing." Tulio said.

"So just how did they get here?" another man asked.

"The cargo was aboard the wrong plane, and they tracked it here, in England. We came here seeing that Blu, the one that doesn't have the broken wing, had broken out of the cage and the two have been here ever since."

"Alright. We'll get these birds, but you have to prove to us that they are yours because a big price is on them."

"Yes, we know." Tulio said.

 _ **Back to Blu and Jewel**_

"I wonder who's down there." Blu said. They continued to watch the people's conversation. Then they started to enter the gates.

"Blu, I think we should go." Jewel said.

"Alright." he said. He grabbed Jewel's shoulders and started to take off.

"BLU!"

Blu stopped. He turned around. "Linda?"

"Blu!" she shouted again.

"I can't believe they found us!" Jewel said. She didn't know how they were going to get back to Rio, but now she did. Blu brought both him and Jewel down on the path in front of the humans.

Linda picked up Jewel and Blu climbed her shoulders. "Blu! Jewel! I'm so glad we found you guys!" Linda said.

Blu squawked with joy. Jewel just smiled, happy seeing that she'll make it back to Rio.

The men next to Tulio and Linda looked at the two birds, and spoke, "Are you two from Rio De Janeiro?" One asked. He didn't think that they could understand his question, but he was surprised when Blu nodded along with Jewel. "I've seen enough. Pull their auction down, they are going back to Rio." He said.

"Blu, Jewel! We were so worried. Blu, where were you!? Jewel was extremely sad you weren't there. Then again, how did you even get into the cage aboard a plane!?" Tulio asked. Blu wrote down every detail on a paper and pen pad while they headed for the airport. Linda and Tulio, were surprised once again at another adventure Blu and Jewel had. They had arrived at the airport after a few hours of traffic.

The two lovebirds were put into another cage, much to Jewel's dislike, and was loaded onto the correct plane, back to Rio De Janeiro. Blu and Jewel enjoyed each other's embraces on the cold flight back home, to Jewel's enjoyment. "Blu?"

"Yes, Jewel?"

"When we do get married, are we going to have kids?" Jewel asked.

"Uh, yes. Yes, of course. Is that what you want?" Blu asked.

"Of course it is. I would be the happiest bird alive if that happens." Jewel said.

"I bet I'll be happier."

"Will not." Jewel said, teasingly.

"Will to."

"Will not." Jewel said. She was pulled into a kiss.

"Will to." Blu whispered into her ear.

"Okay, fine. You win." Jewel said, smirking. She thought of another way to tease Blu. "I guess I'll have to leave you now."

"Why?"

"So I can win this argument." Jewel said. Blu picked her up and Jewel was laughing and screaming, playfully. Blu kept carrying her around.

"Then I won't let you go." Blu said. Jewel kept struggling to get out of his grasp, but she was positioned just right so she couldn't.

"Fine, you win, again." Jewel said, giving Blu a playful smile. Blu laid her down on her feet, and went to the other side of the cage and lied down.

"Aw, did someone get bored of his love?" Jewel said.

"No. *Yawn*. Just tired." Blu said.

"You know what? I could also use a nap." She said. Jewel walked over to Blu and lied down next to him. He put his wings around her, and she accepted his gesture. The two fell asleep for most of the flight home.

Blu woke to a sudden start. He had just woken from a nightmare, one about his childhood before he met Linda. He was relieved to see that Jewel wasn't woken by his sudden actions. He just stayed up for the remainder of the flight, and enjoyed Jewel sleeping soundly, right in his wings.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve** : Rushed?

 **Author's Note: Hey! I'm soooooo sorry. I've had so much on my plate this past week with sports and the homework that I couldn't find room for my story. This might be the last update for another few days. I'm sorry, but as many of you know, life happens. Thanks again for the support and I welcome the new Rio fanfiction writers** **Kimgstonthroop** **and Roslet. A shout out to them for their first great written stories. If you two are reading this, welcome to the community. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

The plane touched down in Rio De Janeiro and the two lovebirds were still cuddling. Blu was thinking for the past few hours of their flight. He wondered how he would adapt to the jungle, if and when he became a father, how he could raise his chicks. The list went on and on. Blu started to panic a little. _You think too much._ Rafael's voice echoed in his head.

 _Maybe he's right. I am really over thinking all of this._ Blu thought. _Let me start over._ Blu thought of marrying Jewel, the love of his life. He thought about the pros and cons, but there wasn't really any cons, except one. He knew that they would fight, it was natural. The one exception was that their relationship was still young. Sure, he loved her to death, but he was still being put at a pace that he really felt uncomfortable. What if their marriage ended badly because they didn't really know each other well enough? _Then I won't let that happen._ Blu thought. _When I get some free time, we'll get to know each other better._

The cage was unloaded off the plane. The difference was that Linda and Tulio were personally picking them up right as they got off the plane. The two didn't want anymore trouble to go down with the two lovebirds. They took a cab back to the aviary, where Tulio wanted to examine Jewel's wing again, considering their whole adventure in Great Britain.

The car pulled up and Jewel was still asleep in Blu's wings. Tulio took them inside while Linda went back to her new bookstore to start unpacking. She still hasn't told Blu that she's staying in Rio. _I'll tell him the next time I see him._ She thought.

Tulio took the two lovebirds inside the aviary. He put the cage down on a table, and was welcomed home by all of the other birds (kind of how he was their 'great big mama bird' in Rio, the first film). Blu, still found this disgusting. When Tulio finished, he opened the cage to see Jewel asleep in Blu's wings. "Man, I still can't believe that you two aren't mates yet." Tulio said. Blu gave him a scowl. Tulio responded, "Really? Why the face? Look at you two!" Tulio said, trying not to wake Jewel and make her mad.

Blu looked to Jewel. She was smiling, digging her head deeper into Blu's chest as she slept.. _This relationship is still young._ That one thought kept ringing inside of Blu's head for the past few days, ever since Jewel asked to be his wife. Blu and Jewel haven't even been in a relationship for a month. Humans took a few years before proposal, but he assumed that it was different for birds like himself. _I'll look more into it later._ He thought.

"Come get me when she wakes up." Tulio said. Blu just sat there in his thoughts on marriage and time. Jewel was dreaming an almost perfect dream. She wouldn't wake up for another few hours.

Jewel was reliving her life. The worst parts were when she had to flee from her family because of the fire. She then re experienced her lonely years in a quick flash. The best part of her dream was getting to the part of her life when Blu came. She watched from the sidelines, almost as if she was a ghost. She felt bad for attacking him when they first met. _I still need to apologize for that._ She thought. She continued watching her and Blu's adventure. She saw how different Blu has become. When they first met, he would shudder a lot while trying to talk to her. Now whenever he wanted to say something, he wasn't as nervous. He was open. Jewel watched them dance and then the trolley ride. She laughed as she saw how Blu failed at being romantic. She then watched her argument with Blu at Luis' garage. She noticed how it was her fault. She didn't offer a solution when Blu made his argument that he couldn't fly. She should have offered to help him learn instead of criticizing him. _I still have to apologize for that too._ Then she got to the best part. She watched Blu jump out after her. She loved this part of her life. It was the best part of her life so far, even if she did break her wing. _How much longer until I heal, I wonder._ She thought. She then watched herself snuggle into Blu's warmth after he brought her a mango. As that memory faded, she started to wake. She opened her eyes and saw dark blue feathers. She turned her head slightly to see Blu asleep. His grasp around her never loosened, even when he was asleep. She liked that part about him. He was always there, giving her his love. She watched him for a little while and enjoyed his embrace. But like all good things, it had to end.

Tulio came into the room. "You're up. Blu's been keeping you company for the past few hours." Tulio said.

Jewel started loving Blu even more. He stayed there for her throughout the flight and a few hours afterwards just to keep her company and to keep her warm. _I wish he would marry me. Then I would have that forever._ She thought. A despicable plan entered her head. _Well, if he takes too long, I guess I'll have to._ She thought, smiling. Tulio picked her up and brought her into the operating room. Tulio took the cast off and examined the wing. A few x-rays were taken (which was one of the only human things Jewel thought to be pretty cool), and Tulio had Jewel extend her wing. It was very sore, but no pain surged through it like how the past visits. "Well, it looks like your wing is healed." Tulio said. "But I'll give it another day to stop being sore." Tulio said.

Jewel was dancing and cheering. She couldn't have had a better day. Tulio brought her back to the cage. The only problem was that Blu wasn't there. "Blu!? BLU!?" Jewel shouted. No one came. She started to walk back up to Tulio. She squawked and got his attention. She pointed towards the artificial jungle. Tulilo understood. She had to get his help to get inside. She knew Blu would probably be there. _Hopefully._ She thought. Tulio picked her up and carried her into the room.

"Now, Jewel. Take it easy with the wing for one more day." Tulio said. "I know you can wait that out." He said as he opened the hatch. Jewel walked into the room.

"Blu!?" Jewel cried.

A blue figure came towards her. "Someone called?" Blu said.

"Where did you go?" Jewel asked.

"I needed a bath. After the flight and what we went through, a nice relaxing bath is what I needed." Blu said.

"Well, would you want to take another one?" Jewel asked, seductively.

"What, what do you m-mean, Jewel?" Blu asked, nervously.

"Well, I want to spend more time with you. I thought a shower together might be nice." Jewel said, rubbing herself up against Blu. "Besides, I can't preen my own back." She said, giggling.

Blu was fearful. It wasn't because of what Jewel offered, but rather how she was going about it. She treated it like it was some scheme of her's. Blu didn't like it. His gut never lied. "Uh, I already had a shower. I'll cuddle with you after you're clean." Blu proposed as a counter offer.

"Come on, Blu. For me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

 _Don't give in! DON'T GIVE IN!_ Blu's mind screamed. "Uh, sure." Blu said. His mind just smacked itself in the head (metaphorically, of course). _Well, you got yourself into this one._ Blu's head said. Jewel grabbed him by the wing and started to pull him over to the running river. She was very happy. Blu noticed her cast was gone as soon as she grabbed his wing with both of her's. "Uh, is your wing healed?" Blu asked.

"Yes! I'm sorry, I meant for that to be the first thing I brought to the table." she said. Blu shrugged it off. He was happy for Jewel.

 _So, what now then?_ Blu thought. _Off to the jungle with Jewel._ He thought. He was still very worried because he still had no experience in the wild. "Jewel?"

Jewel pulled Blu into the water. She started preening herself. Blu looked away. "Yes, Blu?" She said, picking out her bad feathers. She looked up and saw Blu looking the other way. "Why are you so scared of me?" She asked.

"Scared? I'm trying to give you some privacy!" Blu said in defence. "But, I need to know something."

"I'll only answer when you turn around." Jewel said.

 _What a mean little choice you made._ Blu thought. He turned around, but his eyes stayed shut. "Okay, I need to…" he was cut off.

"Nope. You have to look at me when you talk to me. Hasn't anyone thought you eye contact is polite?" Jewel said. She was trying to be more intimate with Blu, but it seemed like he didn't want to join in.

"Nevermind, then." Blu said as he took off for the hollow. Jewel was sad. She didn't think that he would mind a bath with her.

 _Does he hate me now?_ Jewel thought. She sat there, in the water.

Blu went into the hollow. _What are you doing!? Jewel is trying to be your bird and you just kind of rejected her!_ Blu thought to himself. He took off towards the door, careful for Jewel not to notice. He got one of the assistants to open the hatch. He flew out and continued until he was out of the aviary.

Jewel saw the whole thing. She was curious to what he was doing. She was also worried that her attempts at making Blu a little more intimate with her caused him to leave and never return. Her mind kept focusing on the last thought, of course. She started to cry, knowing if that was the case that she couldn't really bear life again, alone.

Blu was in the jungle. He was looking for something and someone. He first made a stop at Rafael's place, to heed advice. "Rafael!?" Blu shouted. Rafael flew out of the hollow.

"KIDS! No attacks!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MAAAAAAAAAAAN!" they said in usion, flying out of their hiding spots and back into the hollow.

"Hey Blu! Long time no see! Where's Jewel?" Rafael asked.

"That's just the problem." Blu started to say. Rafael's cheerful face went into a face of sadness.

"How so?" Rafael asked. He was worried a break up was in progress, but he was far from being right.

"Jewel is trying to be more intimate with me, and I just feel like, what's the word, scared." Blu confessed.

Rafael was confused. "So, your problem is that Jewel is trying to take your relationship to the next level, but you really don't want to take that step yet?"

"Yes!" Blu said.

Rafael shook his head with a smile. "Amigo, you remember the first time you went to Nico and Pedro's samba club?"

"Of, course I do. Why?"

"That was taking things to the next level. You, my friend were hesitant. Look at how much you enjoyed it! Maybe taking this relationship of yours to the next level is what you need." Rafael said.

"Oh, um, thanks Rafael." Blu said. Those words were very logical, and Blu understood those words as clear as glass.

"Anytime. Is there anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. A few things. One, I could use some help to survive in this jungle."

"Jewel can teach you." Rafael said.

"I know. I just thought some tips could help."

"Okay, uh, I guess all I can really say is don't go to the ground unless you are with an experienced bird." Rafael said.

"Okay, thanks. And one more thing."

"Yes, amigo?"

"Jewel proposed to me about a week ago and..." Blu was cut off.

"Congratulations!" Rafael said.

"No no no. That's the problem. I declined."

Rafael gave Blu a 'what!?' type of glare. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I declined." Blu said. "I felt like the relationship was still way to young and…"

"I yi yi Blu. You think too much! Jewel wants to be with you. Why can't you just be with her? It's going to happen anyway." Rafael said.

"Uh, okay. Thanks Rafi."

"Anytime. Hey! Carlos! Stop chasing your sister!"

 _Never having more than three kids._ Blu thought as he flew away. _Wait, kids? Why am I thinking about kids?_ Rafael's words rang through his head again. " _It's going to happen anyway."_ Blu flew back to the aviary. He then spotted the other thing he was looking for before Rafael's advice and plucked it from the ground. He then flew back into the aviary, hoping Jewel was still there (knowing her wing was healed).


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen** : Happy

 **Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, but I have some big plans for this story. I have been brainstorming it and I know of a few other adventures to this story (** **sequels). I am also writing two other stories from this one and Blu's Secret Admirer. I hope you guys enjoy my stories. I promise the next chapter will be longer. :)**

Blu flew back into the aviary. He was trying to get back into the artificial jungle. When he arrived into the control room, he looked to the monitor. It was focused on Jewel in the hollow. It looked like she had cried herself to sleep again. _I hope what I do next makes up for it._ Blu thought. He left his gift by the monitor, and flew out to get an assistant to open the door. When he saw Linda, he squawked to get her attention. _What is she doing here?_ He thought. _Maybe as an official goodbye._ That last thought broke his heart. His friend was about to be back in Minnesota, without him.

"Blu! Hey buddy!" Linda said. "I have some news for you." Blu was curious now.

"I'm staying here, Blu. With you and Jewel and Tulio and everyone else!" She said, excitedly. Blu's beak dropped. He started dancing. He was very happy that his friend was staying here, in Rio. _Now I can visit here whenever I want._ He thought. He then remembered the task at hand. He flew out of Linda's grasp, much to her disappointment, and flew into the control room. She understood he wanted to get back inside. She walked in and unlocked the hatch.

"Now, go get her, Blu." Linda said. "I'll see you later."

Blu grabbed the gift by the monitor, and walked into the aviary. He kept walking so he could keep his surprise behind his back in case Jewel came down to talk. She didn't, to Blu's slight relief and disappointment. Blu climbed the pegs, and stood at the hollow entrance. Jewel was standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Blu, and ran up to him. She hugged him very tight, causing his gift to fall out of the hollow. "Jewel, breath." was all Blu could say. Jewel let up on her hug, and kissed Blu. Blu wrapped his wings around her, giving her that same comforting feeling she always needed.

"I thought you left for good." Jewel said, digging her head into his chest.

"Jewel, why do you think the worst is going to happen?"

"Because that's been my life before I ever met you." She quickly replied. Blu felt guilty now.

"Well, you never have to feel that way again. I will never leave, no matter what." Blu said, pulling her into a tighter hug. _Wait, I dropped my gift!_ He let go of Jewel, and flew down to the bottom of the hollow. Luckily, the gift was fine. Jewel was very sad that he left again. "Jewel, come down here!" Jewel didn't question. She wanted to be in Blu's embrace again. She flew down, not knowing what Blu had planned. When she touched down, Blu was hiding something behind his back.

"Blu, what are you doing?" Jewel asked Blu revealed the flower that he has hidden from her sight.

"Jewel?"

Jewel didn't know what to say. He had left to get her this beautiful flower, just for her. She thought he was leaving her. "Blu, it's beautiful." Jewel said.

"I'm glad you like it." Blu said. Jewel looked him in the eye.

"Okay, what do you want, Blu?" she asked because Blu looked eager to ask her something.

"Will-Will you," _Here goes nothing._ He thought, "be my wife, until death and forever after?"

Jewel had shock and huge amounts of joy flowing through her veins. _He wants to be with me!_ Her head exclaimed. "Yes, Blu! I would want nothing more." She shouted, pulling Blu into a deep hug. She was so happy that you couldn't describe it. She released from her hug a little bit, and kissed Blu. She didn't know what to say anymore. Blu retreated from her hug and kiss, grabbed the flower, and put it in her crest feathers.

"Now, my gem of the world, I will be yours until the end and forever after." He said. Jewel was pulled back into a hug. A disco ball fell from the ceiling.

" _Say you, say me say it for always_

 _That's the way it should be_

 _Say you, say me say it together_

 _Naturally"_

"Well, this seems familiar." Blu said. Jewel giggled.

"Yeah, but this time, I'm with you, and you're with me." Jewel said. Blu took her by the wing and waist, and started a slow dance. Jewel leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. _To a happily ever after._ She thought.

Linda was watching the whole thing. She didn't understand that Blu proposed to Jewel, but she understood that Blu was trying to make up for something bad, seeing the flower he grabbed for Jewel. Tulio walked in behind her. "Oh, Lionel Richie, works every time." Tulio said. Linda giggled at this.

"Not every time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the first time Blu and Jewel met." Linda said, laughing. Earlier that day, she had seen the footage and felt worried for Blu. Of course, Blu and Jewel's adventure was still a mystery to the two. Blu would tell them one day, though.

The song ended and they still continued to slow dance. "How did my fiance like the dance?" Blu asked.

"What's a fiance?" Jewel asked, pulling her head back.

"It's a word describing a bride-to-be. Why?"

"Oh, well we birds are married together as soon as the other one accepts the proposal." Jewel said. Blu's beak dropped.

"Well, I guess we don't need a wedding." he giggled.

"A what-thing?" Jewel asked.

"A ceremony that marries humans. I guess I didn't know better."

"Now you do." Jewel said, giving him a kiss. "Would you like to reask your question?" Jewel said.

"Oh, sure. How did my wife like her dance?" Blu asked.

"It was the best one so far." Jewel said, giving him another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen** : Dreaming

That evening, Blu and Jewel were the happiest birds in the world. _What could be better than this?_ Blu asked himself as he and Jewel watched the sunset for the last time they would be here at the aviary. Blu got a little nervous about the jungle, but kept reminding himself that he had Jewel and Rafael to teach him a few tricks. Plus, he already had some experience.

"Hey, Blu?"

"Yes, Jewel?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring for me, for making me happy, for completing me, and most recently marrying me." Jewel said as she snuggled her head deeper into Blu's chest. She could hear his faint heartbeat as his chest rose and fell.

"I should be thanking you." Blu said, wrapping his wings around Jewel. Jewel rolled around until she was lying down on him.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, you're the one who helped me fly, the one who accepted the proposal, and the one who I get to make happy every day for the rest of my life." Blu said. Jewel kissed him.

"Well, I hope that you make me very happy tonight."

"W-What do you mean, Jewel?" Blu asked, nervously.

"Well, tomorrow, we're released and I guess we sort of have a small honeymoon. You still have to find out where to go." Jewel said, nuzzling her beak into his.

"So, we birds have honeymoons?" Blu asked. _Why of all things do birds have honeymoons and not weddings?_ He thought to himself.

"Yep."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll start thinking." Blu said, sighing. _Where the heck should we go? I mean, where haven't we been in Rio?_ Blu asked himself. Jewel saw he was already starting to think hard. Jewel rested her head on Blu's chest again, and closed her eyes.

Once the sun disappeared over the horizon, Blu tried to get up, but saw Jewel had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he just stayed in his position for the next hour or so. _Where, oh where to go._ Blu asked himself.

Jewel woke up and felt warm feathers all around her. She looked up towards Blu's face. "Morning honey." Jewel said, giving him a kiss.

"It's still kind of night." Blu said.

"Wait, so how long have I been asleep?" Jewel asked.

"Not long, actually. Maybe an hour and a half." Blu said.

"Are you cold?" Jewel asked, snuggling herself into Blu's warmth a little more.

"Nope. I have someone keeping me warm to."

"And who would that be?" Jewel asked, seductively.

"Me." Blu teased.

"So, you think you can really get away with that?" Jewel asked, playfully.

"Well, yeah. I'm the one keeping you warm too." Blu said. He kissed her on the forehead.

"That's not good enough." Jewel said.

"What isn't?" Blu asked again. He soon found out once Jewel kissed him on the beak.

 **Author's Note: I hate when writers make the two french kiss (tongues dancing. BLAH!). I find it a disgusting thing to think about, so I'm going to leave it the way I've been writing it for the past few weeks**

"Well, how was that?" Jewel asked.

"That was better than what I expected."

"Uh huh." Jewel said. "So, now what?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know. I guess we could stay like this or we could enjoy the enclosure one last time." Blu offered.

"I wouldn't mind either." Jewel said. As she said that, Blu rolled around. She was under him now. "Blu, what are you doing?" Jewel asked. Blu let go of his grasp around her with his wings, and took off with her in his talons. Once he landed inside the enclosure room, he set Jewel down and walked over to the hatch. Tulio had created a special way for him and Jewel to enter and exit as they pleased, seeing as Jewel was kind of grounded and Blu hated to wait to get in and out.

"After you." Blu said, holding the hatch open.

"Such a gentlebird." Jewel said. She walked in closely followed by Blu. Blu started flying up to the hollow.

"Where you go'n?" Jewel asked. "I still can't..." she then remembered that her cast was off.

"What, fly?" Blu said. "I'm pretty sure a wing without a cast is a fine wing to use. Come on!" Blu shouted as he took off for the hollow.

Jewel was hesitant. _What if it breaks again? I can't wait another four weeks to live on my own with Blu again._ She thought.

"You coming?!" Jewel heard Blu shout from all the way from the hollow.

"I, uh…" Jewel started to say. She saw Blu reemerge.

"Afraid of breaking it again?"

"Yeah, wait, how did you know?"

"What else would it be? You love flying." Blu said. "Come on, I'll walk with you." He said, taking her wing in his. They walked over to the tree pegs that Jewel used the whole few weeks she and Blu were in the enclosure to get up and down from the hollow while Blu was busy. Once they made it to their hollow, Blu lied down at one end.

Jewel followed and landed on top of him. "Well, we're back." Blu said, referring to the position they were in on the roof.

"And you are all mine. No other bird can have you but me." Jewel said, laying her head down on Blu's chest.

"Jewel, I wouldn't ever let go of you. How could I?" He said, wrapping his wings around her. He rolled around to his side and kept watching her dig her head into his chest. "Good night, my gem of the world." Blu said. He closed his eyes and knew exactly where to bring her for their honeymoon the following week or so.

"BLU! BLU!" Blu woke to a start. "Huh? What happened?" Blu asked. He was soaking wet.

"You kind of collapsed in the water when I dragged you in. Are you okay?" Jewel asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. By the way, I know where to go for the honeymoon." Blu said, sitting up against the tree that Jewel put him up against.

"What!? What are you talking about?" Jewel asked.

"What do you mean? Did I just dream it or something?"

"Dream what Blu?" Jewel asked. She was getting very curious. _Did he think he married me already?_ She thought.

"Wait, are we, uh."

"Married?"

"Yeah."

"No, you haven't proposed yet, goofball." Jewel said. "What kind of dream were you dreaming?" Jewel asked. "I'm curious." She said, lying down on top of Blu's chest.

Blu laughed nervously. "Uh, well, I don't know." Blu said.

"Come on, for me?" She said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, uh, o-okay." Blu stumbled. "I remember getting into the stream, then flying away and getting you a flower, then I tried to make you happy, and I woke up seeing that my mind was playing games with me." Blu said, trying to avoid saying that they married in the dream.

"Well, what did you mean by, uh what did you call it? A 'honeymoon'?" Jewel asked, rubbing herself up against Blu. Blu was starting to get scared.

 _If I haven't already proposed, does that mean birds have 'wedding' ceremonies? If so, then what do I do now? Do I propose?_ "Uh, it's a human thing." Blu said, hoping that this would stall.

"Stop stalling. You know perfectly well what a honeymoon is." Jewel said.

"But I don't think…" He was cut off.

"That I don't know what one is?" Jewel asked Blu. Blu nodded. "Well, I think someone has something to say for themselves."

"I-I . . . I, uh." Blu started to say. He was kind of at a lost of words. "I have a question."

This raised Jewel's spirits on him proposing. "Yes, Blu?" She asked, looking away and back at him. _He's going to do it!_ She thought.

"D-Do we birds get married the moment after the proposal?" Blu asked. _Well, if my dream was fake, maybe some things I thought I went through were also fake._ He thought.

"What?" Jewel asked. She was very disappointed.

"Like, after a proposal, are there like, I dunno, finances? Birds that are engaged? Or are we bird's married the moment the other one accepts?" Blu asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Jewel asked. She was very mad right now. _Oh, Blu. Why can't you just be with me?_ She asked herself.

"Well, seeing as my dream was fake, maybe some things I experienced in it were also fake." Blu said.

"Like what?"

"Like do we birds have fiances or only wives and girlfriends?"

"Yeah we have engagements. We don't get married right on the spot of an engagement." Jewel said as she started losing her temper.

"Sorry I asked." Blu said. "I'm hungry. Do you want anything?" Blu asked Jewel.

"No, I'm not hungry." Jewel said. She stood up and started walking to the pegs up towards the hollow.

 _Gee, great going Blu._ He thought to himself. He took off for the hatch. He knocked a few times. The hatch opened and he flew out into the aviary and out an open window. He had someone he needed to see.

"AH! Good seeing you, Amigo!" Rafael greeted Blu as he arrived at his hollow.

"Hey, Rafi. I need some advice." Blu said as he landed.

"How so?"

"This feels weird."

"What does?"

"Oh, sorry, just talking to myself." Blu said.

"So, do you still need advice?"

"What? Oh, Oh yes yes. I really need some advice. It's about Jewel." Blu said. He started reliving his dream a little. He told Rafael everything that happened in the dream and why he thought this was a little weird for him.

"Some adventure. Too bad it wasn't real." Rafael said.

"Which brings me to my next point. I don't know if I should marry Jewel."

"WHAT!? You're leaving her? Blu…" Rafael was cut off.

"What? No no no no no! I'm not leaving her! I just don't want to feel rushed into things."

"But I thought you already said you were married." Rafael said, teasingly.

"In a dream." Blu said, trying to defend himself.

"Blu, you kind of proposed to her, so why don't you just do it again. How could it hurt?" Rafael said.

"That's what I thought, but thinking that I did and her saying that I really didn't really shot the confidence out of my soul." Blu said, looking away. "What am I going to do? We're being released tomorrow, and I'm afraid." Blu said, looking to the ground.

"Blu," Rafael started to say. Just then, someone started coming into view.

"Hey Blu!" Joe shouted.

"Joe! Nice to see you. It's been awhile." Blu said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Rafael asked.

"Yeah, why?" Joe asked.

"How long?" Rafael asked.

"A few weeks, but we met on a plane ride." Blu said.

"Ah. So how was Minnesota, Joe?" Rafael asked.

"Not bad. Cold, romantic, tiring. The norm." Joe said. "How's Jewel, by the way?" Joe asked.

"Fine." Blu said.

"Blu here can't decide if he wants marriage or not." Rafael said.

"Ah. Which of you proposed?" Joe asked.

Rafael and Blu both spoke at the same time, but their answers were different.

"Blu is still deciding."

"Jewel." Blu said.

"WHAT!? Jewel already proposed?" Rafael shouted.

"Yep. I kind of let her down on that one." Blu said.

"Yi yi yi amigo! Why can't you just be with her?" Rafael said.

 _Funny. That's the same advice you gave me earlier, sort of._ He thought.

"Well, Blu. I think me and my wife should help you." Joe said.

"Oh, I forgot you were married. How is she?" Rafael asked.

"She's fine. She went back to Florida to get a few things, but she'll be back later today." He said. "Blu, we could help you out."

"How?" Blu asked.

"We could give you two a good date. You know, under the stars." Joe said.

"Maybe." Blu said. _I could bring her a flower again and propose again. That seems a little corny though._ He thought.

"Well, if you need help, just ask. We're here." Rafael said.

"Yeah, thanks." Blu said. "See you two later!" He said as he flew away. _Let's find a clever way of proposing._ He thought. An idea popped into his head. He made a u-turn towards a familiar trolley.

 _Blu's been gone a while. I hope he didn't leave for good._ She thought.

 **Author's Note: Blu hasn't had the conversation with her that he wasn't ever going to leave, seeing as it was in his dream.**

As she continued pondering in her thoughts, she saw a blue figure start heading her way. He had a mango in his talons. "Hey Jewel."

"Hi." Jewel said.

"Hey, I'm sorry we sort of got off on the wrong side of the foot, but I hope we could fix that." Blu said, putting the mango in front of Jewel. "I know it's not really anything and that you're not hungry, but I thought that this could help take a step forward in our relationship." He said.

"Blu, I'm sorry too. I guess I just hoped for too much." She looked to the side.

"Which brings me to my next point." Blu said. Jewel looked at him with curious eyes. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow. I was wondering if you would want to come with me to retrieve it." He said.

"So it's being made?" Jewel asked. _I wonder what it is._ She thought.

"Sort of. I guess it's sort of requires someone's handywork." Blu said.

"Well, I'm just glad you brought me dinner. I guess I am kind of hungry." Jewel said, looking down at the mango. She picked it up and started eating it. "Want some?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Oh, no thanks. I just ate." Blu said. The sun started to set and the day was almost over. Tomorrow was the day they were going to be free in the wild. Blu lied down on one side of the hollow and closed his eyes. He soon felt another warm body get comfortable under his wings. He gladly accepted Jewel into his embrace and started falling asleep again.

"Good night, my Blu bird." Jewel said as she closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen** : Freedom Is Never Truly There Until You Have Someone to Share It With

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys and Gals! I received a question on the last chapter that I thought needed some clarification. Blu was dreaming that he married Jewel, but the reason he was dreaming was because he passed out before his bath with Jewel for a reason I'll get to in this chapter. By the way, this story is one of a few I thought of when Jewel's wing was healing and what really happened between the time jump in Rio. Those stories will definitely come out sooner than you think. But anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)**

Blu woke to the sun hitting his face. He looked down next to him to find an empty spot where Jewel once was. _Probably getting some food._ He thought. He was correct. Not a minute later, Jewel came into the hollow with two mangos.

"Come on, Blu! We're getting released today!" She shouted, shoving the mango into Blu's talons and devouring her's.

"Slow it down there! You don't want to have a stomach ache while flying again." Blu said.

"Alright." Jewel said with a mouthful of mango. They finished their breakfast and Tulio walked in.

"You two ready for the big day?" Tulio asked. Both macaws squawked with joy. Tulio picked them both up and carried them through the forest to a newly built tower for the Blu bird sanctuary.

"I really wish they didn't name it after me." Blu said.

"Why not? It's easier than saying Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental or Environmental Conservation Center." Jewel said. "Besides, it makes me happy humans care for us that much." Jewel said. Blu thought about it and realized that if Jewel was fine with it, he shouldn't mind either. The two looked back towards where they were walking and saw the brand new lookout tower.

"Well, today's going to start off great." Blu said. Jewel just ignored him. They reached the top of the sanctuary tower and Tulio let Jewel go. She felt the breeze under her wings once again and was delighted with joy. Now all she had to wait for was Blu. She looked back at Blu and rolled her eyes when she saw him and Linda doing that handshake. But afterwards, he took off after her.

"Well, what took you so long?" Jewel asked teasingly.

"Well, it was kind of a goodbye to my old life." Blu said. Jewel never really thought of it that way.

"Oh, alright. But at least you have a new life with your lovehawk." Jewel said.

"Yep. OH! I have that surprise for you! Follow me!" Blu shouted as he started heading towards the city. Jewel forgot all about it because she was so anxious to get free again. She flew after Blu.

It didn't take long. But when Blu arrived to the place she least expected, she decided to ask. "What are we doing here?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, wait here. I had to get help from Luiz to get your surprise ready." Blu said.

 _I hope it doesn't have drool all over it._ Jewel thought. She was waiting outside for a while. Soon enough, she felt like she had waited too long. She walked in, nervous that Luiz would pounce on her like he did to her last time. But her worries soon came to rest when she saw Luiz under the car.

"Hey, Blu! Could you hand me that wrench over there!" Luiz shouted.

"Yeah, sure." Blu said. When he gave Luiz the wrench, he looked and saw Jewel. "Oh, sorry honey. He got his favorite toy stuck under there and…" He was cut off when a loud noise came from the car. Both Blu and Jewel jumped and watched Luiz come out from under the car with the wrench in his mouth and his tennis ball rolling out from under the car.

"Thanks Blu." Luiz said as he dropped the wrench and grabbed the ball. He started to walk off. "Enjoy the gift Miss Jewel!" Luiz shouted from halfway across the garage.

Blu watched Luiz retreat back to his own bed. "As I was saying," Blu started to say, "that the reason I helped him get the toy back was kind of the payment for the gift." Blu said. He flew to a table and flew out the door and onto a trolley that was coming by.

"Blu! Wait up!" Jewel shouted as she flew after him. She saw the cloth that kind of clattered with itself every other minute. Jewel was very curious.

"Ah, ah ah!" Blu said. "That's the finale. I still have to take you somewhere else." Blu said. Jewel was getting impatient and was very curious. It was around midday and Blu and Jewel got off the trolley at the market.

"Okay Blu. Now can I open it?" She asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Blu said as he carried the sack with him.

 _Darn it._ She thought. Blu flew down towards a familiar spot

"I still owe you a dance." Blu said as they landed. "The two fixed up their little club for another week or so before they move it."

"Why?"

"They're keeping it open so they can tell all of their customers where it's going to be, but they're moving because they think a few humans spotted them and don't want trouble." Blu said. He grabbed Jewel's wing and started dashing inside. It was just like last time.

"Hey! Look who showed up!"

"Hey Pedro. Can you take this for me?"

"Oh, 'course Blu. Hope you two enjoy yourselves." Pedro said as he flew off. Music filled the air, but it wasn't Nico and Pedro singing the songs. Nico came by.

"Oh, hey lovebirds!"

"Hey Nico! Why aren't you guys singing on stage?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, we're heading out and building the new club. We just kept this spot open for a little bit so we could tell the crowd and not let them down and everything." Nico said.

"Ah, okay." Jewel said. She already knew that, but she didn't want to be rude.

"See you two later! Good luck tonight, Blu!"

"Thanks Nico!" Blu shouted back. The song ended and a brand new one came on.

 **Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers**

 **Author's Note: I didn't really have any other decent slow dance songs because I don't know of any. I just searched up 'slow dance songs' and I found this one to be the better one out of the rest for my story. It's just my thought.**

 _Whoa, my love_

 _My darling_

 _I've hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

"May I have this dance?" Blu asked.

 _And time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

"Of course you can." Jewel said. Blu grabbed her wing and gave her a quick twirl. Afterwards, Jewel rested her head on Blu's shoulder while they slow danced. _Best surprise yet._ Jewel thought to herself. _Where would I be without him? Well, dead I guess._ She chuckled and buried her head deeper into Blu's shoulder as the two continued to slow dance.

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me_

 _Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

 _To the open arms of the sea_

 _Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me_

 _I'll be coming home, wait for me"_

 _Whoa, my love_

 _My darling_

 _I've hungered, hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

 _And time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me_

The song ended and everyone started cheering. Jewel was still resting on Blu's shoulder and they were happy. "How did you like your dance?" Blu asked.

"It was wonderful, Blu." Jewel said. She laid her head back onto his shoulder and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Blu asked.

"No no. I'm just wondering how I would be right now without you, and that I would rather be with you every step of the way than alone." Jewel said.

"I'm kinda tired. Do you want to go back to our hollow for a quick nap?" Blu asked.

"Sure, my sleepyhead." Jewel said with a giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny." Blu said. "Besides, we still need to find ourselves a hollow." Blu said.

"Yeah, my old one is a little too small." Jewel said with a laugh. They thanked Nico and Pedro again and flew off to find a hollow. Blu picked up the wrapped present for Jewel and started to fly off with her in search of a brand new home. It felt like an hour or more passed by when Blu found a hollow that was huge. The rest were taken, so they decided to stay here.

 _Besides, having some kids would definitely pack the hollow up a little more._ Blu thought. _Speaking of kids, I need to marry her first. I guess the surprise comes after her nap._

"Good night? Evening? I don't know. Just get some sleep, Blu." Jewel said as she laid her head down onto his chest. _What else could I ask for?_ She thought as she drifted off. Blu didn't though. He flew off in search of something, making sure Jewel didn't wake.

A few hours later, Jewel started to wake up. Blu was right there, wrapping her tightly in his wings. She snuggled in a little closer and kissed him. This woke Blu up. "Morning beautiful."

Jewel giggled. "Morning Blu." She said. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well. Linda and Tulio came by to tell us that they're engaged and have adopted Fernando. That's some pretty good news, right?" Blu said.

Jewel was a little downhearted that they got together before Blu and herself did. "Yeah, I guess." Jewel said. She started to get up, but there was something different about the hollow. It was decorated. It had streamers around the hollow and some mechanical candles (Seeing as they were in a tree), and right in the middle was the bag with Jewel's gift inside. "Blu, what's all of this?"

"Ah, I don't know, but someone told me to do this." Blu said.

"Who?"

"Can't say. Just popped into my head as an idea, and I followed through on it." Blu said. "Open it."

Jewel sat down, and started unwrapping the gift. _Finally._ She thought. As she undid the last fold, a familiar chain was present. It was the chain that held them together. "Blu, is-is this the…"

"Yes ma'am." Blu said, coming up from behind her and wrapping his wings around her. He kissed her forehead.

"So this is why we went to Luiz?"

"Why else?"

"I don't know, maybe to get some drool to release the hatch to the aviary, I don't know." Jewel said.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh Blu. I love it."

"Then I think you'll like what else comes with this gift." Blu said.

"And that would be?"

"Would you marry me?" Blu whispered into her ear.

Jewel couldn't hold back her delight. This was a perfect day. "Yes, of course I will." She said as she pulled him into another kiss. "Want to watch the sunset?" Jewel asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah, of course." Blu said. Jewel put her chain in the corner and they flew out to the top of Christ the Redeemer Statue. They watched the sunset and enjoyed one another's embrace. "So, how was your day?" Blu asked, trying to joke.

"Perfect." Jewel said. She laid her head on Blu's neck, and Blu wrapped his wing around her. She fit there perfectly, like the two were made for each other.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **I feel as if I need to re-write both of my stories. I don't know how or when I can do it, so I guess these were just experimental. This story feels like I could write about a thousand things, yet I cannot. I do want to end it with the family starting up the New Years at the beginning of Rio 2, but I can't think of a decent plot to keep you all engaged. Sure, I could probably do a story on it later, or maybe some other topic will shine a light onto what happened. Anyway, they got married, had a ball at their honeymoon, which was located somewhere in Northern South America, I just haven't thought of where yet. Anyway, with the whole Blu waking up from a dream of Jewel being his wife on the spot is where this story fell apart. I found it incorrect where it was, yet I was afraid to take it down, knowing it would confuse so many, so I wrote it as a dream. I know that did not work well. I will be writing a different story of what happened when Jewel's wing was healing, for I fell that it's story is not getting a proper send off. This is the end of Rio: A New Bond, but I will definitely continue the Secret Admirer story you all like so much. I do fear that the writing quality was very poor, and the future chapters will definitely be a lot better written. I posted the recent chapter on that story, seeing as I had it done already a few months ago and never got around to posting it, yet I will improve my chapters as time continues. Who knows, maybe an alternate, better written version will come to my desire. That's all for now, and thanks all for the support!**


End file.
